Part of Your World
by FallenAngle07
Summary: Paisley ran away from everyone and everything she knew to hide from her past, coming to a small town in Georgia to get away. She gets a job as a pole dancer and catches the eye of a certain Dixon. Ever since she can't seem to escape from his hypnotic blue eyes. But what happens when her past starts to find her? Will she run again or stay and fight? This contains smut, be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**This is NOT my first fanfiction but this is a new account. This story contains SMUT, adult themes, and bad language, stuff that my other stories don't have. So I created a new account to seperate this story from the others.**

**I don't own the walking dead, cool if I did, I feel like it would be a lot of fun to be on the writting team!**

**Other than that enjoy the story! Please be warned, this is a MATURE story!**

I rushed to get ready, applying makeup with dark red lipstick and double checked my signature long red wig was secured in place. I slipped my silk robe off to expose a lace dusty purple halter bralette and black short spandex and strapped on my heels when a large group of girls burst in to get ready for their upcoming performance.

Bambi took a seat next to me to drink some water and check her phone. It was weird that none of us knew each other's real names. The last club I was at we were all very close, many of us roomed together, and we knew a lot about each other personally. Here though, it's like a whole separate life, no one shares anything personal and no one gives out their real name to the staff. It was like living a second life, out in the real world I was Paisly, but the moment I walked through those doors until the moment I walked out I was _Ariel_.

Bambi stood and started changing before shooting me a wide grin. "There's a couple heavy tippers out tonight! One of them is Merle Dixon, he's here with his brother and some buddies of his and their dropping a lot of cash," She advised before rolling her eyes. "But I should warn you, their group is loud and crude,"

I gave her a smile before standing up, "Thanks, do you have time to point them out to me?" I asked still having a couple minutes before going out there.

Bambi's eyes lit up, eager to gossip as always, "Yeah! Come here!" She whispered before dragging to the curtain by stage. She slowly eased it open a crack so we could stay hidden before pointing to a group front and center, right in front of my pole. "That one there is Merle," She said, pointing out a tall bulky man who was handing out shots, "And his buddies Damian and Bo. And that one there is his brother Daryl Dixon," My eyes followed her finger to each person, Merle, Damian, and Bo were all standing and shouting, slapping girls asses as they walked past. But Daryl stayed in the back of the group, sitting slumped in his seat as if hoping the couch would suck him up.

But what really caught my eye was the large amounts of cash they were dropping on dancers in front of them. "Don't give her the wrong idea Bambi, those Dixons are nothing but trouble," Barbie spoke up from the side fixing her large breasts inside the small bra.

"Oh Barbie, you don't know nothing! Your biased because Merle dumped you after one night!" Bambi yelled getting heated very fast.

"And your biased because you wanna hook up with Daryl! I've spent more time with those boy's than I'd care to admit and I'm telling the truth, their good for nothing bastards," Barbie spoke with an air of finality before looking me in the eye, "Trust me Ariel, you'd do well to avoid them,"

Bambi huffed and stomped her foot, "Well if you want to make money, you will seek them out. Besides there all bark and no bite,"

I shifted nervously on my feet, this was only my second week working here and I haven't been able to really connect with the girls yet, making it difficult to know who to believe. Luckily I didn't have to pick a side in this argument, "I don't have much of a choice," I said before pointing at the pole closest to their party, "That's my pole for my solo coming up," I said before walking back to my mirror. At least I'll be getting some good tips tonight, but seeing that group I doubt they'll drop money on me.

I'm one of the few dancers who don't strip, the only others being Diamond and Fawn. We all have been professionally trained pole dancers, and I have a few championship wins under my belt. The club hired us to just perform dances and boost the clubs professionalism. I took the job as a second job for some extra cash, and it's fun to do what I love to do even if it's in a strip club. I've worked in othe exotic pole dancing clubs before for the extra cash, just never a nude one before. Although since I started working here, I'm quite impressed by these girls who are strippers. The amount of crap they put up with the club alone is crazy. I get paid a little bit more than them hourly, and even that it's just above minimum wage so who knows how much they actually get paid. After our pay, we also get the tips costumers drop on us but the club takes 40% of all tips we earn, and then on top of that we have to tip the DJ and the bouncers and security team every night we work! In the end, we probably only get roughly 35% of all tips earned, and that includes tips and payment for private rooms.

I made sure everything was ready before walking to the side stage and waiting for my entrance. "Introducing our newest member to the club, give a warm welcome to Ariel!" The DJ announced and I grimaced at the name but walked out with a smile, slowly strutting to the pole and letting my hips slightly swing. On my first night when I first donned the red wig, Olivia declared I had to go by Ariel as apparently I look just like the little mermaid with the wig on. Considering she's the club owner there was little I could do.

A loud wolf whistle brought my eyes to Merle Dixon who was standing up with his two buddies and eyeing me up and down. The music started to play and I allowed myself to fall into my stage persona. The song was slow and sensual, and I leaned my shoulder against the pole and slowly stepped out so my whole body was resting backwards on the pole. I made eye contact with Merle knowing he's the one dropping cash, before slowly moving my hips and rolling my body to the songs slow beat. My hand slowly trailed up my thigh, across my stomach, up the middle of my breasts before going up the pole and gripping on.

I dropped my head back before lifting my feet and letting my body twirl in the air around the pole and cat calls filled the air. Man if they think this is good they are in for a surprise. I let my body come back to the floor only to face the pole get a better grip and twist up it to about 7 feet in the air. I was curled up in a ball at the top of the pole, before sitting back keeping my legs wrapped tight and my hand clutching the top of the pole. I whipped my hair around before body rolling against the pole and shifting my legs grip slightly. I let go of the pole and let my body fly backwards and my legs straightened out, keeping the pole clenched between my thighs as I lay upside down diagonally.

I arched my back allowing my hands to grip the pole below my head before straining my stomach muscles for my next trick. I released the pole from my legs and let my legs fall into the middle splits in the air still upside down. I slowly arched more and let my body roll down over my shoulder so I was no longer upside down and could rewrap around the pole, giving the rowdy men another hair flick and listening to them go wild.

I slowly spun around the pole, sliding the ground, until I was straddling the floor on my knees. I let the pole go and slowly crawled forward on my hands and knees towards the Dixon group biting my lip. Merle was watching me with a lecherous smile and Bo and Damian were watching my every move. My eyes flicked to the other member of their group and I barely held in my gasp. Daryl Dixon was now leaning forward, his hands on his knees, and the intensity in his ice blue eyes had my stomach clenching. From behind I had no idea how handsome he was with his sharp cheekbones and jawline, to his hypnotic blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow and I forced my eyes away to focus on my routine.

I sat back on my heels throwing my head back and rolling my hips to the music, resting my hands behind my feet. I slowly slid my hands forward, moving my body with it, going up on my knees before slowly sinking to the floor and rolling over onto my back. I arched up and walked back to the pole to do a couple more tricks before the song ended and I strutted off stage, sweeping my eyes over the dropped cash they threw at me during my performance. Hmm, tonight will be a good night. I looked back once more without meaning to and made eye contact with those piercing blue eyes again before scurrying off stage.

I went to my mirror to change into the outfit that will match Diamond and Fawn for our next dance that will also be with a few other girls who will do a strip routine front and center. It was a black lace bralette with the same short black spandex. I went to the side of the stage to watch the girls who were currently on stage and was impressed. These girls were pretty good at pole dancing despite lacking the professional training from a studio. I smirked watching Bambi who took the pole in front of the Dixon group. She slowly was stripping out of her bra, he eyes staring at Daryl but he wasn't looking up from his drink in his lap. He was once again sitting slouched and looking as if he wanted to disappear. Merle really had disappeared from the group but I wouldn't be surprised if he was just ordering more drinks for the group. When the song ended they were quick to leave the stage, a couple girls changed quickly so they could go work the floor.

Our group was introduced and we strutted on stage, I was grateful to have a different pole for this dance. One that was more down stage so that the strippers were in front of us, but more importantly, it was distance from the Dixon group and I don't know if I would have been able to focus on anything other than a certain pair of blue eyes.

The music started and Diamond, Fawn, and I danced in synch to the music, staying high on top of the poles while the strippers mainly did a floor dance. Halfway through the routine, despite myself, my eyes drifted over to Daryl to see him sitting up again and watching my every move. Even from this distance I could see the intensity of his gaze, a look that set my blood on fire. And for no reason other than I liked the way he was looking at me, I put even more of myself into my routine. Every hair flip, body roll, hip thrust, exaggerated, each trick I let my flexibility show, for no purpose other than I wanted to keep his attention on me. When the song was over and I exited stage I kept eye contact with Mr. Daryl Dixon, enjoying the way his eyes roamed my body before staring into my own eyes. The intensity and heat in his eyes made me think of a hunter stalking his prey, and it sent a delicious thrill down my spine. What is wrong with me? I have never acted like this before! Besides, after last time, there is no way in hell I am ever dating another man I met through dancing.

I managed to make it through the rest of my routines without look at Daryl, but every dance I did I could feel his intense gaze burning me. After my last dance, I gathered my stuff and changed into clothes to leave for the day, pulling off the stupid wig and washing all the makeup off my face.

With a sigh, I stepped out of the backstage room onto the floor, happy to be done for the night. All I have to do now is collect my tips and leave, "Hey Luke!" I greated stepping up to his desk where people managed bookings and tips were collected from stage. "I was hoping to get my tips so I could get out of here!" I said bouncing on my feet, I always felt awkward at this part. I don't know if it's because I still don't know Luke or why, but I just hated having to ask for my tips.

"Ariel! Just the women I was looking for! Look I know you don't do private rooms, but I have a group willing to drop a lot of money to have you all to themselves," He said with a smirk.

My stomach dropped and I twiddled my fingers, "No, you know I don't do that. I'm only hired on as a dancer, that's it,"

"What do you think is going to happen in that backroom? All they want is a private dance," The way he said it made me feel as if it was obvious, as if I was being stupid for denying a private room. But I've heard the girls talk about their private showings and I don't want anything like that.

"No, I really gotta go, my shift ended a while ago," I said shifting my weight back and forth. "I just want my tips please," I said nervously not liking how much he's pushing for this.

He rolled his eye's and huffed, "Olivia said she wants you to do it,"

I felt my temper flare, "Well Olivia agreed to my conditions before I agreed to dance here! My answers no!"

He still didn't move to give me my tips, "Do you think your better than the other girls or something? All because you don't take your clothes off? Come on, stop overreacting, you're basically naked when you dance. Are you really going to cost the club all that money? Stop being selfish," He said in a flat angry tone. My throat closed up and my eyes burned, any previous angry was washed away by his cold words.

"You deaf or something? The lady said no, now give 'er 'er money," A gruff angry voice spoke from behind me. I spun around to see none other than Daryl Dixon standing there, his blue eyes glaring at Luke filled with venom. He stood tall, much taller than what I thought he was, with broad shoulders that led to a narrow waist. He was wearing a leather jacket but I could still see he had strong muscles. His fists were clenched and he looked tense, ready for a fight, one I knew he'd win.

I swallowed hard before forcing my eyes away from him and back to Luke who looked scared at the sight of the angry Dixon. He fumbled around before pulling out a white envelope with my name on it. "Here's your tips from tonight, I already took the clubs cut from it," He said stiffly before turning around and disappearing into a back room. I swallowed again and took a couple deep breaths before facing Daryl. His hypnotic eyes were once again on me, setting my skin on fire.

I quickly looked down, unable to hold his intense gaze, "Thanks for your help," I whispered, feeling my cheeks burn before looking back up at him.

Now it was his turn to avoid eye contact as he shoved his hands into his pants and shuffled his feet, "T's nothin'" He muttered in his thick accent.

I didn't know what to say before I left, bye didn't feel good enough. "Maybe I'll see you around," I said finally before side stepping around him and to the exit.

"Maybe" was his gruff response, and using that as goodbye I left, using all my willpower to not look back at him one last time.

I shuffled to my car and started the long drive back to my apartment the next town over. I never dance in the same town I live in, I learned that when I first started dancing and had an awkward run in with a 'fan'. When I arrived back to my newly leased apartment, I shuffled around the many unpacked boxes that clutter the whole apartment that I swear I will eventually unpack. I collapsed in my bed, barely managing to strip out of my clothes before passing out.

When I woke up my stomach was grumbling and I was freaking starving, I guess that's what I get for going to bed without dinner. I ate some breakfast quickly before rushing to get ready for my shift at the diner. I was lucky they were hiring as there was no way I was going to make it on my own in this overpriced apartment with just the clubs payment. I drozily dressed in the ugly uniform of black loose pants and a large baggy neon blue shirt with the diners logo on the front. I stuffed my feet into some sneakers before going into the bathroom. As tired as I am, only getting roughly 4 and a half hours of sleep last night because I got home at 2 AM, I still had to look good. As Jane always says "A pretty smile, a pretty tip".

I curled my light brown hair in loose waves before applying on just minimal makeup. Mascara to make my baby blue eyes shine, foundation to hide my pale skin and black bags under my eyes, and lastly some blush to bring color to my face. Brushing my teeth, I left the apartment and made it to the diner by 8 AM sharp and right on time for my shift. I greet the other waitress Jane and our cook Kevin who got here at 6 AM, before taking a spot at the cash register at the breakfast bar. I was getting everything ready and logging in when the bell rang to signal a customer. I looked up with a blinding smile only to freeze at the sight of a confused Daryl Dixon in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Welcome to chapter 2 I hope you guys like it! Just a reminder, this is rated M…**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this can not be happening! I live in a different freaking town for a reason! I stood there frozen with that stupid smile on my face and my face started to burn. Oh gosh please tell me I'm not blushing! Is this what it feels like to blush? How do you know if your blushing when you can't see your own face?! I couldn't look away from his shocked blue eyes, his gorgeous deep blue eyes.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to look at anything but him, "What can I get you?" I asked finally looking back at him but not his eyes.

He slowly smirked, "I'll get a breakfast platter with bacon, extra crispy, and a coffee, black," He ordered and I could feel the heat from his stare on me but I refused to make eye contact. I wrote his order down and walked it to the window for the kitchen. By the time that I turned around he had thankfully taken a seat in a booth. I breathed out a sigh of relief before going about to get his coffee ready for him. I wasn't ready to face him yet, instead I walked around checking in on the other patrons in my section of the diner to build up my confidence before bringing him his coffee. The whole time I could feel his chilling eyes burning into my back, daring me to look his way.

I finally turn walking over to him, and sure enough he was already watching me, not even ashamed at being caught. As I place his coffee down and jump when he suddenly speaks, "Didn' know ya worked here, never seen ya before,"

I cleared my throat to calm my nerves before speaking, "I just got hired on, I recently moved here not to long ago,"

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee, causing me to cringe knowing it had to be scalding hot, if it was he didn't show it. "Where'd ya move from?" He asked.

I swallowed nervously and shifted slightly at the innocent but emotionally upsetting question, "Arizona," I said finally, not wanting to go into details.

He raised his eyebrows, "What convinced ya to move out to this shit hole?" He asked surprised by my answer.

I laughed at the loaded question to hide my uneasement before shrugging, "Just the way life goes sometimes, ya know?" I step away from his table and his imposing questions. "I'll come back with your food," I said before speeding away back to the safety of the breakfast bar.

"Hey you alright?" Jane asked walking behind the counter to join me.

I flashed her a smile despite the shock and humiliation of seeing a client from the club here in my actual life. "Yeah, just had a long night," I told her before getting back to work. I could still feel Daryl's eyes on me and I refused the temptation to look back at him. His questions were bringing up bad memories, memories I wanted to ignore and run away from for as long as possible.

It didn't take long for Daryl's food to be finished which I then begrudgingly took to him. I again avoided eye contact and placed the food in front of him, at first when I was walking over he watched my everymove, but now that I was here he avoided looking in my direction. Eyes glancing around the diner and taking in his surroundings. "If you need anything let me know," I said with a forced smile and turning to leave, only to stop when I heard his voice.

"So your real names Paisley, huh," He stated before shoving a large mouthful of eggs into his mouth. He was again avoiding looking at me and instead kept a steady gaze on his breakfast as he shoveled it in his mouth. For some reason I missed his ice blue eyes on me, full of intensity and dark promises.

I swallowed my betraying thoughts away and sat down with a sigh. "Look, that's a different life of mine, one that I don't really tell people about, more specifically, my co-workers," I said shifting awkwardly in my seat and shooting Jane a nervous look.

Daryl gave me a curious look and we finally made eye contact since the first time this morning. His ice blue eyes stealing my breath away before I forced myself to look away. "T's nothin' to be shamed 'bout," He said suddenly before putting the whole stick of bacon in his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him and sat up straighter as my temper flared. "Damn straight there's nothing to be ashamed about. I love to dance and it's something I've worked hard on, trained hours on it each day to be able to do" I paused to take a breath when he raised an eyebrow at me in amusement, "But not everyone feels the same way, and I rather not let my employer know about some of my life choices they may or may not agree with. Or paying customers whose tips I depend on," I said standing back up.

He grabbed my hand before I could leave, "I get it, your secrets safe with me," I paused surprised by the earnest in his eyes before he let me go and went back to eating, avoiding eye contact once again. I went back to my job, checking in on my patrons and refilling coffee cups. I could feel his eyes on me but everytime I would turn to look he was always looking at his food. My stomach twisted in disappointment but I quickly shoved the feeling away before going back to work. I'm here for a fresh start, not to get caught up with "good for nothing bastards" according to Barbie.

I got held up talking with an older couple that by the time I finally slipped away, Daryl had already left. My heart sank at the fact that he didn't say goodbye but I shook the thought away and moved forward to collect the dishes and the payment he left on the table. I picked up his cash before dashing out the door to catch him kick starting his motorcycle. A really nice motorcycle. And he looks really good on his sleek motorcycle in his leather jacket…

"Daryl! Wait!" I call before jogging up to him. He put his feet down and looked at me with an eyebrow cocked. "You left too much money, your total was only 9.17," I explained before handing him the 30 dollars he left on the table with a polite smile.

He narrows his eyes and refused to take the cash, "I know how ta count girl," He grumbled still sitting on his bike.

I faltered for a second, my smile slipping into confusion, "Then why leave 20 extra dollars?"

He rolled his eyes but I could see the way they were lit up in amusement, "T's not extra cash, t's a tip. Left it for my very pretty waitress," He said before shrugging and I felt my face burn and a shy smile sneak onto my face. "Jane's real nice, you'll give it to 'er, right?" He finished his smirk turning cheeky.

My face dropped in shock and I stuttered out an answer, "Ya… I, uh… I'll give it to her…" I stepped back clutching the cash. What an asshole. Jane didn't even wait him!

Daryl snorted in amusement, "Calm ya tits girl, I'm talkin' 'bout you," He shook his head with a mischievous smirk before walking his bike and zooming away without so much of a goodbye.

I let out a huff and rolled my eyes before pocketing the money with a small smile. He's still an asshole.

I rushed back into the diner and continued on with my day, the extra 20 dollar tip burning a hole in my pocket. All day I couldn't stop thinking about those ice blue eyes and his amused smirk, his scruffy beard, and long dark hair that my hands ached to run through. Stop. Stop. Stop right there. You don't need that type of distraction or drama.

By the time my shift was finally over I was exhausted and dead on my feet. There are no words to describe how happy I am that I don't work at the club again until Friday night. Mondays are always the worst, having to work late on Sunday before getting up early for the diner the next morning, 8 PM couldn't roll around fast enough. Jane and Kevin had already left, replaced by the overnight staff Sara and Charlene, and I made sure to wave them goodbye as I walked out and drove quickly back to my apartment. I didn't even bother trying to make my way to the bed, just collapsed on my couch before falling asleep for a short nap before dinner.

I woke up to banging on my door and I quickly jumped up. Why is someone at my apartment so late at night? On second thought, why is anyone at my apartment? No one knows where I live. Fear laced my veins when I realized he could have found me. I slowly inched my way to the door, the banging only getting louder and more insistent. I carefully brought my eye to the peephole, holding my breath.

I breathed out in relief when I saw it was only an impatient Daryl Dixon outside my door. What is he doing here? How did he know where I live? "Daryl?" I asked opening the door. He looked at me with that same intense heat as always and my breath got caught in my throat and I swallowed nervously. He stepped into my doorway and my personal space without invitation before his large hands wrapped around my waist.

He tugged me into his hard chest and just held me there, holding me tightly, securely, yet delicately all at the same time. I couldn't look away from the spell his eyes cast on me. "Daryl," I breathed out just barely in a whisper, "Stop, you don't know me and I don't know you. Let's not do something we'll regret,"

He gave my waist a tight squeeze and ran his nose along my throat, "Trust me darlin, I'll have you feeling a lot of things, but regret ain't one," His gravelly voice whispered in my ear before nibbling on my lobe. I took a shuddering breath, allowing him to walk me backwards before laying me out on the couch. He quickly crawled on top of me, roughly grabbing both of my wrists in one of his large hands and pinning them above my head. He kissed me then, his hot wet mouth moulding perfectly against mine, his tongue tracing my lips. His free hand ran down my body before hooking onto my knee and dragging it around his waist before grinding into me hard.

I dropped my head back groaning at the feeling of him pressed against my center, hard and large. It had been a long time since I've been with someone like this. I wiggled wanting to get my hands free, to touch him, feel him, make him feel as I do, but he gripped on tight. He pulled his face back from mine, smirking and shook his head, "I want you beggin' and pantin' my name until everyone knows your mine," He whispered, before slowly dragging his hand under my shirt and bra, kneading my breast and tweaking the nipple he found. I arched my back, my breath escaping me in a soft whimper as hot heat and desire flooded me. I needed more.

I quickly yanked one hand from his grasp and slipped it into his pants, grasping him firmly in my palm. I watched his eyes narrow before squeezing shut as I slowly moved my hand down his length. He dropped his head into my neck, leaving hot wet kisses along it and release the occasional grunt as my hand worked him.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and forced my hand out from his pants before pinning both my wrists above my head again, one in each of his hands. "You've been a bad girl Paisley," He whispered his blue eyes sparkling, "I think it's time you've been taught a lesson," He smirked looking devilish and heat rushed straight to my core.

I gasped awake, panting for breath, my heart was pounding in my ear and there was an irresistible ache between my legs. I laid back down trying to calm myself from the vivid dream, taking multiple deep breaths. My muscles were taut and my body ached for release. I pant trying to get my breathing under control as visions of my dream play in my head. This is all his fault with his stupid dumb smirk and his enchanting blue eyes, and his wide shoulders I wanted to drag my nails across. I huff out in annoyance stopping my trail of thought. "He's… he… He's such…" I groaned in frustration before shouting out, "He's such an asshole!"

My stomach grumbled and I remembered I still haven't eaten yet. It was late now thanks to my nap, and I didn't feel like making dinner. I vaguely remember passing a Joe's Bar and Barbeque that looked and smelled good, it also wasn't to far from my apartment. With that thought I gathered my stuff, changed out of my work clothes into a pair of skinny jeans and a white silk tank top with lace trim along the top and bottom. I slipped on a pair of birkenstocks, my feet aching from standing all day.

I walked in to loud music and the smell of smoke in the air. I was making my way to a booth when I smacked into somebody and fell to the ground. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a strong chest just before I could hit the ground. I looked up into a pair of clear blue eyes squinted in confusion.

"Don't tell me ya work 'ere too?" He asked squeezing my waist slightly. His strong scent of leather and smoke surrounded me, fogging my brain and making it hard to focus on anything other than him. Being held by him like this was too close to my dream and I quickly shoved his arms off me before stepping back and putting space between us.

"Uh, no, no I just came here for dinner," I said looking at anything but the intense stare he fixed on me.

He hummed and looked around, "By yer self?" He asked and I felt my face heat up at his raised eye. Why is he such an asshole?

"Is there a problem with that?" I defended against his imposing stare.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Naw, but you could always sit with me,"

I bit my lip, every bit of common sense screamed at me to say no, and yet the word yes left my lips without much pause.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the comments and reviews! There will be a poll to take for the next chapter with details down at the bottom! Let me know what you think!**

I followed Daryl through the restaurant and more into the bar section, where he led me to a booth that already had two other guys sitting at. I suddenly felt my stomach drop at the sight of them, why didn't I realize before that he would be eating with people. I suddenly felt awkward and unwilling to follow Daryl further, not wanting to intrude, but it was too late as Daryl had already sat down opposite the two men leaving an open seat next to him. I hesitantly walled forward, fiddling with my fingers before wearing a bright smile and dropping my hands by my sides to hide my nerves.

"Paisley this is Dean and Zane," Daryl introduced gruffly stuffing a french fry into his mouth.

I smiled politely at them before waving, "Hi, I'm Paisley it's nice to meet you," I said feeling extremely awkward but hiding it well. This is all the assholes fault! Inviting me to eat with him but not mentioning his buddies!

Dean looked me up and down before smirking while Zane kept eye contact the entire time, they both said hey before glancing at Daryl and then back to me. "So, how did you guys meet?" Dean asked with a charming smirk.

My mind was still racing with an excuse to leave, but I smiled anyways and slowly sank into the seat next to Daryl. I sat stiffly, waiting for the right moment to excuse myself and leave, "I've ran into him around town a couple times, and when he saw I came to eat by myself he invited me to eat with him," I answered Deans question smoothly without hesitation to make it believable, unwilling to tell them the truth of how I met him from being an exotic dancer. I noticed how Daryl sat hunched over slightly and avoided everyone's eye contact by staring firmly at the table or his food.

"You couldn't have been living here long then, someone as attractive as you definitely would have caught my eye if I saw you around town,' Dean smirked and I felt my face burn and I brushed my hair behind my ears.

I didn't know what to say to the compliment so I elected to ignore it all together, "Yeah, I actually only just moved here about two weeks ago, so I haven't really had much time to explore the town yet," I answered without going into detail. I noticed Daryl had stiffened slightly next to me and when I glanced over at him he was staring at Dean. The two were just staring at each other, almost like they were silently communicating. Dean raises an eyebrow before looking at me almost curiously.

Using the silence as the chance to escape I quickly blurted out the first excuse I could think of for why I should leave their table. "Oh! You guys already ordered and got your food… You know I just got here… I think I'll go get my own table, so that I don't have to hold you guys up, waiting for me to eat," I said slowly to make it seem like I was actually upset about "having" to go instead of having planned the whole thing the moment I saw them.

Daryl whipped his head around and I got caught in his bright blue eyes, his eyebrows were cinched together and his lips slightly pursed, before he looked away and back down at his food. He shrugged his shoulders and hunched over again, "We don' care, we're plannin' on stayin' for drinks, but if you don't want to sit with us you don't have to. I don' care either way," He muttered lowly that it was almost hard to hear him.

I felt a cold wash over me and I knew I had to stay, otherwise I'd look like a real jerk for ditching them. This is all this stupid assholes fault… stupid asshole. I smiled brightly pushing away my real feelings of wanting to flee, maybe it's good to make friends, the past two weeks have been extremely boring. Besides with his buddies here there's no way I'll turn into a hoe and do something I'd regret. "Well if you guys don't mind, then I'll stay!" I said just in time to a waitress walking up.

I raised an eyebrow when Dean's and Zane's eyes both cut to her breasts that were exposed through the top of her shirt. She easily had to be a DD, with a narrow waist that flared into a large round butt and thick thighs that I'm sure drive some men crazy. I have long grown comfortable with my body and proud of it thanks to dancing, proud of my C cups and just a small well rounded butt. I work hard to tone and shape my body, I go to the gym at least 5 times a week and go running every morning. Well almost every morning, I tend to skip Mondays because I worked late the night before and early the next morning. You would think that working in a strip joint I would stop comparing my bodies to others, but I seem to do it even more now. I just no longer allow it to affect my self esteem, it has allowed me to realize that all women have different body types and they are all still beautiful.

I suddenly wanted to look at Daryl and see if he was ogling over the waitress like Dean and Zane but I held off. I need to stop my strange obsession I seem to have for the asshole…

The waitress gave us all a pretty smile and batted her long lashes, "Anything I can get you guys?" She asked before noticing me, "You weren't with the group earlier were you?" She asked hesitantly scrunching her eyebrows together trying to remember.

I smiled brightly at her to put her nerves at ease, "No! I just joined the group!" I said quickly waving my hand dismissively.

"Oh ok!" The waitress laughed, "I walked over and was like" She paused to pull a funny face, "Well, do you want anything to drink or eat?" She asked pulling out her pad and pencil.

"Yes actually! Could I please get a pulled pork sandwich and fries?" I ordered and she nodded as she wrote it down.

"Can we also get three beers, hun?" Zane asked.

Well, if they're drinking… "Actually make it four!" I chimed in holding up four fingers.

"Your drinking too?" Dean asked looking at me with both eyebrows raised to almost his hairline. "Alright! Throw in four shots as well in that case!" He cheered looking very much like a child in a candy shop.

The waitress was quick to write everything down before scurrying away. I quietly observed the three men as they conversed and joked, noticing the way Daryl was more relaxed with this group rather than his brother, Bo, and Damian. Here he was slouched but he still was present, he made eye contact with the boys despite not looking in my direction at all, and freely talked and even laughed. Back at the club, I remembered the way he tried to hide into the couch, how he refused to look up from his drink, how he completely ignored his brother and buddies. The only time I saw him even slightly engaged (and I did go out and sneak looks at the asshole through the curtains more often than I'd like to admit) was when I was dancing and he stalked my every move.

"So how do you guys all know each other?" I asked easing into the conversation.

They all glanced at each before Daryl shifted forward, "Work," He said but giving the men across from us a hard glare. Dean smiled brightly and nodded while Zane shrugged and leaned back in his seat. Well, that seemed weird…

Before I could question it, Zane sat back forward, "So what is it you do for work?" He asked changing the topic.

I glanced at Daryl waiting for some snide comment and for the jokes to start but he just stared right back at me, a delicate eyebrow raised. I was lost in his blue eyes before forcing myself to look away and back into Zane's boring brown eyes, "I work at The Eatery, it's down the street off of Main St and Kings Rd," I decided to just tell them about the diner, if I get to know them better I can tell them about the club.

"Hey! I love that place! How long have ya worked there? I can't believe I've never seen you there, I eat there all the time," Dean shouted catching my attention and I laughed slightly at his over excited attitude.

"Yeah I only started working there last week," I said as the waitress brought our round of drinks over and my food. "Thank you so much!" I thanked her accepting my stuff.

"Well in that case," Zane announced holding up his shot, "To new beginnings!" He cheered before we all joined him and downed our shots. The liquid burned down my throat and an exciting thrill ran down my spine. It has been a long time since I'd been able to go out with friends and just let loose. On second thought, it had been a long time since I was just able to go anywhere without _him_, and that thought alone had me taking a long swig of my beer.

"Woah girl, slow down," Dean laughed.

I gave them a dangerous grin feeling adrenaline pumping in my veins. "You guys said you came here for drinks, right? Well don't let me stop you, infact, I'm up to drink whatever you drink," I challenged raising my eyebrows.

"Paisley, I really don' think that would be a good idea. He'd drink you right under the table," Daryl warned his eyes lit in amusement but wrinkled in worry. "Are ya sure you want this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I raised an eyebrow myself, mirroring his face, "Yew sayin' ya don' believe in me?" I asked him lowering my voice to mimic his southern drawl. They let out loud laughs and Daryl shook his head.

"Yer just signing yer own death warrant," He warned before sipping his beer, "Don' say I didn' warn ya,"

Four beers and five shots later we were all feeling it and laughing loudly as Zane told us a story of how he smoked pot with some chick and then got super paranoid. He got so paranoid that he believed she was an undercover cop, secretly trying to investigate him. "So I take her to my bedroom, and hold up some rope and say 'Do ya trust me?' And she says yeah and what ever, meanwhile I'm in my head laughing like a manic thinking, 'Well you shouldn't! I'm onto you pig!' So I tie her up, and because I'm on weed, I forget the whole undercover cop thing and end up just having sex with her," Zane laughed finishing his story that had us bent over laughing.

Dean swirled his beer, looking at me over it, "You ever smoke pot Paisley?" He asked innocently, yet curious about the girl who crashed their party.

My smile faltered for a minute before coming back stronger and brighter. "I did once or twice when I was 19, but I haven't since," I answered honestly, not giving into details.

"How come?" Dean asked digging for more details. I looked over to the side to think of something to say, other than 'Well, I met a control freak who then had to take control of my every thought and action!' Yeah, no thanks. An empty pool table across the room caught my eye and I smiled.

"Hey do you guys play?" I asked grateful for the subject change. They all gave a mumbled yes, "Great! How about a friendly competition?" I asked them smirking.

Daryl looked over and I was once again hypnotized by his baby blue eyes. I heard the others say no, but that just made Daryl smirk grow all the more mischievous. "How about a friendly little wager, between me and you?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

I felt my own smirk growing, "That depends, what are we betting?"

"If I win," He trailed off, acting as if he was thinking, but his eyes never strayed from mine. He knew what he wanted. "You let me do body shots," He finally said and heat pooled in my lower stomach, but I ignored the feeling.

This was a big thing, but no way am I losing to this asshole. I bit my lip and my mind flashed to his sleek motorcycle, "Okay, well if I win, you give me a tour around town on your motorcycle," I said with a challenging smile.

"No offense Paisley, but I'm hoping Daryl wins, your bet sucks," I shrugged not put off, it may have been a while since I last played, but I got really good and use to hustle people for extra cash all the time. I wasn't worried, no way was I losing to this asshole, and no way would he be getting body shots off me. Not to mention the idea of wrapped around him on the back of his motorcycle sent a pleasurable chill down my spine.

Our group made our way to the pool table and Dean racked the balls while Daryl and I grabbed a stick. Daryl's eyes slowly raked down my body before staring intensely into my own, "Are you really going to let me do body shots?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't go back on my word Mr. Dixon, but I also don't plan on losing neither,"

He smirked before walking to the table, "I'll break," He said before taking the shot. The freaking asshole! Didn't even ask if I wanted to break!

He took his shot and sank two solids before winking at me and lining up another shot that sank another solid. Zane and Dean cheered from the bar stools they sat on and I glared at them, before starting to get a little worried. I can't win if I never even get a chance to take a shot! Don't panic. Don't panic. Play it cool, wait for your chance.

Daryl took another shot that hit a striped that rolled to hit a solid into the pocket. He only had three balls left and then the 8 ball… luckily he couldn't get another shot lined up, so instead of trying he hit the ball into a spot that would make it impossible for me to get a shot. If I wasn't a great pool player that is.

I leaned over the table and felt Daryl's eyes burning into me and I had no doubt that he was checking out my butt. I may have hesitated longer than necessary just to let him soak up the view before taking my shot. It rebounded off the edge and hit two of my balls into the top left pocket. Zane let out a low whistle, "Well, Daryl, we may not be getting those body shots," Zane said causing Dean to laugh.

"What do you mean we? You two pussies did absolutely nothing but watch, too scared to bet anything," Daryl snapped at them and I couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

I lined up another shot and sank one ball in and the que ball bounced off it and sank in another ball. Daryl and I were now tied and I sank another ball that was risky, having to bounce off Daryl's solid to hit my striped. I breathed out in relief, I can do this, I can still win. I smirked at Daryl, before getting ready for my next shot.

As I was getting ready for my shot, I suddenly felt a warm presence behind me and Daryl leaned over my body, pressing me slightly into the pool table. I swallowed thickly ignoring him, and trying to take a deep breath, only to get a lungful of his scent. Leather and smoke clouded my mind and I shook my head slightly. He rested his hands on either side of my body, and looked over my shoulder trying to see what shot I was taking. Stay focused. Don't let this asshole distract you.

Just as I took the shot Daryl whispered in my ear, his hot breath fanning my neck. "Are you sure about this shot?" I jumped and watched the white ball go haywire and no where near any balls. I stood up suddenly before turning around in Daryl's arms, standing nose to nose with him.

"You playing dirty now? Fine, lets play dirty." I stepped to the side to let him take his shot, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and stepped up to the table, getting his shot lined up, and I let him sink his solid without any interference from me, just to let the paranoia sink in. But when he went for the next shot, I slowly walked by letting my hand drag along his thigh before squeezing his butt. My actions had the desired effect as he jumped just slightly and botched the shot. He gave me a playful glare before stepping away and I quickly made my shot before he could do anything, not even allowing myself time to line it up properly. It was pure luck I got a hit in. I just have my last strip and then the 8 ball, Daryl still has to make two solids and then the 8.

I didn't have a clear shot and would have to make a rebound of the edge to get my ball in. Trying to keep Daryl in my peripheral vision, I leaned down to line up the shot just right. I vaguely noticed Daryl slowly getting closer and right when I went for my shot his hand snapped out, slapping my butt and making me yelp. My temper flared as I saw my win floating away. Why does he have to be such an asshole!

I saw where he was going to stand to line up his shot but I beat him to that side of the table first, jumping up and sitting on the edge. He stopped right in front of me, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, am I in your way?" I asked him but not moving.

He slowly moved forward, like a predator stalking its prey, "No," he reached out and spread my legs before stepping between them and lining up his shot. I swallowed thickly as visions of my dream danced back to mind. I slowly hitched my leg up on his waist, "Are you sure I'm not in the way?" I breathed into his ear as he took his shot.

I heard the unmistakable sound of a ball sinking into the pocket and he pulled back smirking, resting his hand on the back of my knee and hitching it even higher. "Nah, one of my easiest shots yet," He whispered before backing up. I looked at the table and sighed, we each had just one ball on the table, I looked back at his smirking face and glared. No way is this asshole winning.

**So as of now, I am not sure who I want to win the bet! Let me know through comments or PM's who you want to win and what reward you want to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I waited as long as I could for you guys to vote, but eventually I had to start writing! Writing is a strange addiction that I can't seem to shake! I wrote my story based off the votes you guys submitted and I hope you like the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**/**

**\**

This is just great. I glared at Daryl as he moved away from me to line up a shot for the 8 ball and the winning move. I need to distract him! I jumped down from the table only to bump into our waitress who was bringing us another round of beers. We both shrieked in horror as the beers dumped out onto me soak my white silk tank top that is now completely see through. My mouth was dropped in shock and I barely registered the waitress rushing a multitude of 'I'm sorry' over and over again. My hands flexed open and I held my arms out as the beers ran down my body, soaking my clothes to me like a second skin. I slowly turned around facing Daryl whose eyes were now trained solely onto my boobs and he clumsily botched his shot, sinking the white cue ball into the pocket and missing the 8 ball.

The entirety of the situation sank in and I started laughing really hard until I couldn't breath and tears streamed down my face. "It's okay, It's okay, really! No harm done," I said to the horrified waitress, talking over her apologies. I looked back to Daryl who was still leaned over in his aiming position, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from my body. "Hmm, looks like it's my turn? Although I need to get cleaned up…" I looked down at my soaked clothes and grimaced.

"I have an extra shirt! It should fit you! And I swear it's clean!" The waitress shouted, and I looked over to her.

"Are you sure? It's really no big deal!" I told her, trying to brush the beer off my arms. I can't just take her shirt can I? Then again, I don't want to go around in a beer soaked see through shirt either.

"Oh, I'm sure!" She interrupted my train of thought and grabbed my arm before I could deny her offering and dragging me into the back room with lockers for the staff. "I always keep an extra shirt back here! Working as a waitress, ya earn pretty quick that crap will get dumped on ya _a lot_," She explained as she opened her locker. She pulled out a white shirt and I took it before stripping out of my top and putting hers on without paying much attention to what the shirt was. Boy was that a mistake.

The shirt had a halter neckline, and the bottom hem was scalloped cut, making a very cute innocent design. But the shirt was anything but innocent. It had no sleeves and the shirt was not actually connected in the front or the back. It was more like two pieces of fabric that connected to the back neckline, side by side, before wrapping around my sides and criss crossing across my boobs before reconnecting at the front neckline. It was only a crop top and left a lot of exposed skin, especially on my stomach. It basically only covered my breasts, but if it was windy I have a feeling I'd be flashing everyone my nude lacy bra, as there was nothing holding the shirt together besides the neckline.

"Very sexy, but you should put yer hair up in a messy ponytail to show off yer neck and shoulders to really catch Daryl's attention," She said giving me a wink. What! Why would I want that assholes attention! And how does she know what Daryl thinks is attractive and not attractive?! And why do I care!? And yet for some stupid reason I found my self slowly reaching forward and accepting the black fabric pontytail she held out to me.

"I'm only taking this because there is beer in my hair. I do not, nor will I ever, want his attention," I said just to make myself feel better and try and save some face.

She let out a light laugh, "Well that would make you the first! But I guess you already were made the first in having earned it. I honestly was starting to think the man was gay if I'm being honest," She whispered, "But don't tell him I said that, I really need his tip,"

I smirked and pretended to zip my lips. "Hey, any chance I could find a bathroom? This beer is really sticky and kinda smelly…"

"Oh yeah! Just down the hall and to ya left!" She said before locking everything back up and I shoved my wet shirt into my purse.

I went to thank her only to freeze, what the crap is her name? Did she ever introduce herself? She's not wearing a name tag… "Thank you so much! How am I going to bring you your shirt back though?"

"Oh yeah… you know what, just bring it back here! If you can!" She said with a smile and we both started to move down the hall.

"Okay! Do you think I could get your number so I could text you before hand, just to make sure your here…" I asked hesitantly, was that weird? I didn't think it was but after I said it, it sounded really weird… Crap, crap, crap! Why do I always do this! She thinks I'm such a freak now!

She spoke breaking me out if my mini melt down, "Definitely!"

Phew! I pulled out my phone and handed it to her leaving all the new contact info empty so she would enter in her name and then I would know it. I'm so freaking smart.

She handed my phone back to me with a smile after entering her information. "Oh I don't think we ever introduced ourselves! I'm Layla by the way!" She smiled brightly and held her hand out for me to shake.

Idiot! That was way easier than what I did! I smiled back at her and shook her hand, "Hi! I'm Paisley! And seriously thank you so much for the shirt! You're a lifesaver!" I said before we parted ways so I could wash up in the bathroom. As I washed my arms and hands and stomach that was kinda sticky, I couldn't stop but think about what Layla said. Just how many girls are chasing Daryl Dixon? And what, she expects me to believe he's never held any interest in girls throwing themselves at him? I stared at my reflection, or more specifically my dirty blonde, basically brown, hair. I twirled one strand that had gotten wet from the beer, I mean, it is wet…

Rolling my eyes I put my hair up in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs down to frame my face. Wow. This shirt really does exaggerate the shoulders and neck… I quickly walked out of the bathroom before I could have second thoughts and strut my way back to the pool table, ignoring the many looks I got from the other patrons of the bar and Layla's very over exaggerated wink in my direction.

I saw the men were all leaning against a high top table and were quietly joking with each other. "Well, I hope your ready to lose Dixon," I said catching all of their attention. They eyes roamed my body before looking back at me.

Dean quickly jumped up and started shouting, defending Daryl's fumble. "Wait! Hold on a second! That shot shouldn' count! There… there was…" He trailed off not knowing where to go.

"There was interference! Layla totally ruined his shot! She's not involved, ergo, Daryl gets another shot!" Zane jumped in when Dean clearly couldn't come up with anything.

I let out a laugh, "No way! He's been interfering with my shots all night! Plus Layla didn't bump into him, she bumped into me, _ergo_, Daryl does _not_ get another shot!" I raised my eyebrows at them before looking at Daryl, who was just watching the whole thing in amusement.

"She's got a point boys, she's won fair and square, if she makes this shot that is," Daryl said taking my side and surprising me, I know he really wanted those body shots. But then what he said after sank in and I glared at the asshole, oh I'll make the stupid shot alright. If not to win, then just for the fact that you lose.

I grabbed the white cue ball and placed it where I wanted it on the table and hit the ball without a moment's hesitation. The ball hit my last stripe before bouncing off it and hitting the 8 ball. The stripe went into the top left pocket and the 8 ball rolled into the top right pocket seconds after, declaring me winner of the game. "Well, boys, I win," I smirked rolling my eyes at Zanes boo's. I checked my phone and blanched at the time, how is it already midnight! I have work freaking early tomorrow! "Well, thanks for letting me crash your party but I gotta call it a night," I told them all.

"Yeah us too," Dean grumbled rolling his shoulders and neck. "We're supposed to be at the shop by 7 tomorrow, we weren' plannin' on stayin' out so late. It was just supposed to be one beer, but then you came around with yer," Dean then changed his voice to a really high pitch and flipped his hands around, "Oh, let's do shots! Oh, let's get hammered! Oh, I'm amazing and we should all get drunk! Oh, I'm going to tease you all with body shots but then hustle you with my amazing skills and ruin you whole night, oh, oh, oh!" I laughed loudly before play glaring at him.

"Those were all your ideas, and it was Daryl who brought up body shots!" I defended myself against his really bad impression. "Wait…" I paused as we walked outside into the parking lot, "How are you guys getting home. No way am I letting any of you drive, or myself," My head felt light yet clouded at the same time and I knew they were just as drunk as I was.

They all shrugged, "We'll have ta walk and pick our cars up tomorrow," Daryl said before leading the way, "Where ya live Paisley?" He asked amd I jogged to walk side by side with him.

"The apartment building on Coralbell and Broadway," I told him my cross roads and he nodded mutely.

"Hmm, not to far from our neighborhood, we'll drop you off first and then head out," Daryl said, to which Zane shouted from behind us, "Yeah! Don't worry Paisley, we'll escort ya, protect ya, make sure you get home safe and what not,"

Which made Dean laugh and mutter, "Hmm, but something tells me that Daryl wants it to be just him and Paisley," I noticed the way Daryl seemed to tense slightly before he started walking faster and ahead of us, putting space between us.

We all walked down the street together, and I stayed quiet, content to just listen to Dean and Zane as they goofed around and occasionally pushed one another. My eyes against my will kept drifting to Daryl and I found myself wishing he'd walk by me. It didn't take long for us to reach my apartment building, and I turned to face Zane and Dean, not trusting myself to look into Daryl's blue eyes. "Thanks for walking me and making sure I got home safe," I said with a small smile before slowly turning and making my way up the path to the front steps. I was surprised when I saw Daryl quietly follow behind me and my heart started to rush. I paused once I reached the door, and I stood facing it for a moment and my heart pounded in my ears.

When I turned to face Daryl, he was awkwardly standing off to the side, his hands shoved into his pockets and he was avoiding eye contact. "Thank you," I said before waiting for him to look me in the eye. "For tonight, I had a lot of fun," I finished once his ice blue eyes had locked with my own. My fingers twitched and I found myself slowly tracing his own fingers before slowly dragging my hand up his arm and to his shoulder. It would be so easy to step into his arms right now and hung him… No! No! No boys! No drama! Stop being a hoe! Instead, I settled for squeezing his shoulder before stepping away from him and against the door, my hand resting on the door handle.

Before I could say goodnight, he spoke surprising me, "When should I pick you up?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I breathed out my heart picking up a little at the idea of seeing him again.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Your bet? I believe you won?"

I felt my face grow hot, but an excited rush flew through me, "You don't have to ya know, if you don't want to. It's not a big deal or anything," I said shuffling my feet and hoping he'd still do it anyways.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You won girl, I ain't gonna back outta no bet. Besides, if I'd won, you better believe I would of claimed my reward," He said in his thick southern drawl and heat pooled in my stomach at his dark promise.

I smiled brightly, "Well in that case you can pick me up after my shift ends at 3 tomorrow, if that work's for you," I said happy I didn't have to work the dinner shift tomorrow.

He shuffled his feet and I held my breath hoping and dreading the idea that he'd kiss me. "Alright," He nodded his head a few times before slowly taking a step backwards and off the first step. "Tomorrow then," He said before we both slowly turned around and went our separate way. I rushed through my apartment building, my heart racing and blue eyes clouding my every thought. He's still an asshole, he's still an asshole. I chanted in my head wishing for my body to calm down from whatever spell he cast on me.

I got ready for bed, and crossed my fingers that I wouldn't have anymore dreams of a certain blue eyed man.

/

\

I felt as if I had just barely closed my eyes before my alarm went off at 6:00 for my morning run. My head pounded and my limbs felt too heavy to move. Do I really want to go on a run? No. Hell no. Should I go on a run? … I guess…

I slowly got up groaning the entire time before shuffling around and putting on a pair of long leggings and a sports bra. It was hot, so I didn't bother with a shirt. I chugged half a bottle of water, needing to wet my dry mouth, before leaving and starting my run. Considering that I was still hung over I only did a short run, going a little over a mile altogether.

Although once I started running, I didn't want to stop. It was 6:15 when I left the house and by the time I was back, it was 6:45 and I leaned over on my knees before standing up straight and putting my hands on my head to stretch out my cramps. I started to walk to the doors for my apartment but froze when I saw Daryl Dixon leaning on his motorcycle smoking a cigarette. His eyes ran up and down my frame setting my body on fire everywhere he looked.

I slowly walked up to him and tried desperately to get my heaving under control. "What are you doing here?" I asked him incredulous between pants.

He shrugged before dropping his cigarette and stepping it out. "We left yer car back at Joe's, figured you could use a ride ta work, since I'll be picking you up and all," He muttered shrugging again.

I studied him carefully. This was very nice of him. "Oh, thank you, well, come in, I'll make ya a coffee," I said before walking past him and leading the way to my apartment. I swallowed thickly and I had no doubt he was checking out my butt right now. "Make yourself at home," I called out flinging the door open before walking into the kitchen that was just to the right. I put a pot of coffee on the burner before leaving into my room, vaguely noticing how Daryl stood awkwardly hunched over in my living room. I took a two minute shower just to wash my body down and get the sweat off. Even though I didn't want to go on my run, I was really glad I did. It had helped burn the alcohol out of my system and get rid of my hangover, even if it did feel awful the entire time.

I dressed into the diners uniform and brushed my hair, braiding it back out of my face. I applied makeup to look freshened up and help the tips roll before making my way out of the room. "What are you doing?" I asked causing Daryl to jump and drop the envelope he was holding back into the drawer he pulled out from my end table.

"Uh, I was just… you see the thing is… you know when you said make yourself at home…" He trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous expression and stumbled excuses.

"Riiiiiight," I dragged out, "Well, ya want coffee?" I asked him moving into the kitchen and grabbing the pot I had put on. Although I am curious as to why he was snooping around in my stuff...

"If your offering," He responded, following me and taking a seat at the large kitchen island.

"I thought you had to be somewhere this morning at 7?" I asked as more details from last night became more clear. I took a sip from my cup and leaned against the counter watching him drink his coffee black.

He shrugged looking intensely at his own mug, "Yeah but I talked to Bossman and got the ok to be late. I wasn't sure what time you had to be at the diner so I figured I would just show up around 7," He explained.

I hummed in response, "Well chauffeur, if I want to be on time, unlike some people, we need to leave now," I said draining the last of my coffee.

He also took a long swig before standing, "Lead the way,"

We walked out to his motorcycle in silence, but I didn't feel the overwhelming need to speak and break the quiet. Once we reached his motorcycle I was once again breathless at how good it looked, sleek and slim, a mixture of grey and black, this was definitely a bike built for speed. Daryl stepped on and looked over his shoulder at me. "You getten on?" He asked, "Not chicken are you?"

I raised an eyebrow before swinging on behind him and scooting up close before wrapping my arms around his middle. My seat was raised slightly higher than Daryl's meaning my legs were pressed against his waist instead of his thighs, and I couldn't help but love the way he felt pressed between them. He zoomed off at speeds I am sure were well over the speed limit and I pressed myself as close as I could get to him, tightening my arms. Though I would never admit it to him, I was kinda scared I was going to fall off. I watched the landscape zoom by around us in a colorful blur, and let a wide smile cross my face. Good thing I put my hair in a braid.

The ride was over too soon and before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot. Daryl helped me get off the bike, and I awkwardly stood in front of him. I feel like I should give him a hug goodbye, I feel as though that is customary after someone gives you a ride to work. No! He's still an asshole! Still an asshole! Still an asshole! Stop being a hoe!

I raised my hand in a small wave goodbye, "Well, thanks for the ride, I guess I'll see you later," I said slowly walking backwards.

He nodded and got back on his bike, "I'll pick you up at 3," He said before walking his bike and zooming out of the parking lot. I watched him drive away for a hot second before slowly going inside, looking forward to when I get off.

He's still an asshole though...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, this chapter is a little linger than the others and has a lot of information in it! I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think in the reviews!**

I watched the hours slowly tick by, and by 2:45 Daryl was pulling into the parking lot. I hid behind the counter so he couldn't see me, but continued to watch as he lit a cigarette and leaned on his bike to smoke. My mouth ran dry and I considered cancelling on him. The problem was I really didn't want to, and that's what scared me the most. I don't understand why I'm attracted to him so much, I've never met somebody before where I just felt instantly attracted to them before. My mind flashed back to the first night we met at the club and how he came to my defense so easily. Never have I ever had somebody stand up for me like that before. Especially not _him_.

A cold chill ran down my spine and I tore my eyes away from Daryl. I can't compare the two men together, they're nothing alike. I'm safe with Daryl. Daryl's my friend. There is nothing wrong about going around town with a buddy. Plus I need a ride to get my car…

All of a sudden it was 3, the time I couldn't wait for was here and I was suddenly dreading it. I went into the break room and grabbed my wallet and clocked out before walking out to Daryl. He straightened up when he saw me and dropped his cigarette before stepping it out, "Ya ready?" He asked with a smirk.

I swallowed thickly when his blue eyes lit up mischievously. "Yeah, but could I stop at the apartment to change?" I asked him wanting to get out of my work clothes.

He shrugged before sitting down on his motorcycle. "I don't care," He said starting his bike and I got on behind him. He took off the moment my arms latched around him and I let out a small scream, gripping him tighter and tightening my thighs grip on his waist. I heard him laugh before he pulled a wheelie and went even faster. My body slid back some and I scooted forward until I was flush against him and gripped him as hard as I could. I tucked my head against his back and squeezed my eyes shut. I knew he was an asshole!

In a matter of seconds we pulled into my parking lot and I jumped off his bike the minute he parked it. I glared at him before stomping to the door, leaving him to trail after me. "Oh come on! Paisley! Paisley! Look I'm sorry," He yelled running to catch up with me but still chuckling as he said his apologies.

I flipped him off without turning around and kept marching up to my door. "Aww, Paisley, don't be like that! Be my friend," He called and he finally caught up to me when I had to unlock my door. He leaned over to look in my eyes, a small pout on his lips, but his eyes wrinkled in amusement, "Be my friend," He pleaded before smirking his annoyingly handsome smirk.

I pursed my lips at him and wanted to tell him no before slamming the door in his face, but I couldn't do it. To be honest, I wasn't even that mad, the bike ride was actually pretty fun. I sighed deeply before looking away from him, "I suppose, I mean your a bit of an asshole, but your not too insufferable," I said glumly looking away dramatically and slinking into the apartment, his loud laugh following me. I heard his heavy foot falls walk in behind me but steer off to the living room while I went into my bedroom.

I changed quickly not wanting to leave him alone for long. Slipping on a simple dark green t shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. I shoved my feet into black combat boots and spritzed on some more perfume, just incase I smelled like grease and fries. I left my hair in its braid so that it wouldn't fly around like crazy and walked out, only to find Daryl snooping around once more. This time though he was more considerate of my personal space and was only investigating my bookshelf instead of opening drawers. "Find something you'd want to read?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

He quickly put whatever book he was flipping through back on the shelf and turned around, not meeting my eye. "Uh, ya ready ta go?" He asked suddenly walking away from the bookshelf and towards the door. I smiled at his embarrassment before telling him yes, and together we walked out to his motorcycle once more.

"So, where are you taking me Mr. Dixon?" I asked Daryl as we got onto his motorcycle.

He shrugged his shoulders and kick started his bike, "You'll just have to wait and see," he said before zooming us out of the parking lot. He was going fast, but not nearly as fast as he was earlier, and I found myself loosening my grip and leaning out some to enjoy the view. He cruised all throughout the town, pointing out different shops and stores, boutiques and cafes. I ended up having to lean my chin on his shoulder, putting our heads right next to each other to hear him better. I was waiting for him to stop somewhere for dinner or turn around to take me back, so I was surprised when he turned onto a side road into the woods.

He sped up some so I moved my head back and tightened my hold on him. I relaxed further into him, seeing the way the roads curved and weaved, and leaned into the turns with him so he'd have better balance. I still kept my head up though, entranced by the reds, yellows, and oranges of the leaves changing colors for November. Everything was so beautiful. In Arizona, the weather would get colder but we didn't have any trees that changed color where I lived in Mesa. So unless I wanted to drive up to the mountains of Arizona, it never really felt like fall. The crisp air felt nice as we zoomed through the woods and winding roads, slowly making our way up further into the mountains.

After some time, he slowed down and pulled over into a rest stop on the side of the road. "Where are we?" I asked him when we both got off the motorcycle. He grabbed my hand and helped me over the guardrail before leading me into the woods. I let out a nervous laugh, "Your not leading me out into the woods where no one will hear me scream to kill me right," I said just now realizing I let a stranger get me alone.

He sent a playful glare over his shoulder at me and the tension left my body. Right. He's nice enough despite being an asshole, he won't kill me.

… I hope.

We only walked a short ways before the trees thinned out and soon we were standing on the edge of the rim overlooking the town below us. "You said you wanted ta see the town, so that's what I wanted ta give ya," Daryl said in his gruff voice, and when I looked back him he was avoiding eye contact. I nudged him with my shoulder and gave him a small sweet smile.

"Thanks," I breathed out before looking back at the town. It was an amazing sight, and I could only imagine what it would look like at night all lit up.

We stood in silence for a while before Daryl decided to speak. "How come ya moved from Arizona?" He asked it subtly, but when I glanced at him his sharp blue eyes were studying me like a hawk, and I knew he was more interested in what my answer was going to be than he tried to let on.

I swallowed thickly and shifted my feet, before deciding to sit on the floor and lean my back against a nearby tree. Daryl followed and sat next to me and we both looked back out at the city, but every couple of seconds Daryl would stare at me before looking back at the town. My mind raced and I contemplated how much to tell him. No one knows the real truth besides me and _him_, not even my family, and the weight of it all has been crushing me. But can I trust Daryl? I've only known him two days…

My heart picked up it's pace the more I thought about what I would say to him and my breathing became labored. I felt his warm rough calloused hand hold my own and a calm washed over me. The pounding I heard in my ear was deathly silent now and I realized I was holding my breath. "Ya don't have to tell me anything," He said lowly.

I gripped his hand tighter and slowly let my breath go. No one has ever had this effect on me. Even though I barely know this man, for some reason, I trust him. "It's a long story," I said, hoping he'd change his mind.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I ain't in no rush,"

I slowly nodded my head, "Well then, let's go back to my place. I'd rather tell this story on my couch other than the dirt floor," I said before standing up. Daryl followed, and grabbed my hand before leading me out. He's only holding my hand because he's leading me out that's it. No other reason to it. No boys, no drama, no relationships. He's still an asshole. I don't want to date any assholes.

We got back onto his motorcycle and drove back to my apartment. We arrived faster than I was prepared for and I slowly walked us into my apartment where we both settled on opposite sides of my grey cloth couch. We sat in silence for a minute before breathing out a deep sigh. I might as well tell him everything.

"It all started years ago, when I was 22," I explained and that caught his eye.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm now 27, I turn 28 next month," I explain before looking at him, "How old are you?" I asked him curious.

He looked away, "33," he said groughly and my eyes widened, he looks so much younger!

I nodded anyways and moved on with my story. "I had been in college a couple years at this point, and I needed a job to help pay my expenses that my scholarship didn't cover. I was trained since I was 18 to pole dance and have been in multiple competitions, and I figured I could get hired on as a dancer for just over the weekends. It would pay better than any other part time job, and it wouldn't conflict with my school schedule. I was only working there for about a month, I hadn't made friends with the other girls, and I was considering quitting because it was so different from competitions. It just wasn't what I was expecting, ya know. Anyways, I was there only a month when a man confronted me. I had seen him the past couple times I worked, but he never stood out. So I was surprised when he asked management to speak with me. We'll call this mystery man Roy.

"Roy told me he owns his own club, a high class, high venue place, with rich clientele. He thought I would fit in better there than I do here. It was strictly dancing, no one strips there and no private bookings either. He left me his card and left. I decided to check the place out and agreed with him, I did like it more. It was a nice place with nice girls, and it was a better atmosphere where I didn't feel pressured to do anything other than dance. It was more of a business place, than anything else. The people who came in were nicely dressed, suits and dresses, and they usually spent the majority of their time discussing buisness and plans.

"Us dancers and really all staff, had to sign all these papers saying we wouldn't listen in on their private discussions and anything we do over hear or see would not be repeated, _ever._ All these people had tons of money, fancy cars, Rolex watches, none of us thought much of all the secrecy, they're high level business men. They had a meeting room on the second floor with the inside wall made of pure glass so they could see us perform during their meetings. On the bottom floor was our stage and several couches and armchairs with end tables for them to relax.

"I had worked there for almost a year at this point, and was starting to notice the way Roy paid me extra attention. Always complimenting my dances, making sure to watch every time I was on, always gave me a hug when he saw me and when I left. He would buy me a single rose and leave it on my desk with a sweet note.

"One day he asked me out and I agreed, he was attractive, sweet, attentive. As I got to know him more, I learned he was also CEO of the company that does business in his club, which explained why he was always in the meetings." At this point I had to take a shuddering breath to calm my nerves as tears built up in my eyes and more and more memories came flooding back. Daryl reached out and held my hand, running his thumb along the back of my hand. I scooted over until are thighs were pressed against each other.

"Sorry, it's just… I forgot how nice he was in the beginning," I said and took some more calming breaths, "And he was really nice, he would always call me into the meeting room after my dances and introduce me to all his companions. He would take me out all the time, surprise me with gifts, tell me how pretty I was. By two months in he had convinced me to move in with him.

"After that, he started slowly discouraging me from going out for drinks with my friends, saying he didn't want me in that type of environment without him. And then it went from drinks to he didn't want me to leave him alone. Roy claimed he was always bored and had nothing to do when I left him, and that he missed me so much when I left. So I slowly stopped going out with friends because I didn't want to upset him. If I did go out, I had to call him every hour and update him on what I was doing and what the plan was. He would always tell me to leave and come home every time I called, and try to make me feel bad for going out without him.

"About five months into the relationship, he had somehow convinced me to drop out of college, a decision I have always regretted the minute I did. I had always wanted to become a school teacher and teach elementary, and for some reason I gave that all up. To this day I still have no idea how he had convinced me of that.

"He also started to make small comments, about my body and how I needed to eat less and better. But they were so sly and subtlety said, that I didn't even realize he had said it, I thought it was coming from my own thoughts. By the time we were a year into the relationship, he also discouraged going out with my family. He claimed it always made him feel uncomfortable because he felt like they didn't like him. He then convinced me to delete all social media because it wasn't good for my mental health, because I was having such a hard time accepting my body. Which was true because his comments made it hard to love the way my body was, I started craving any attention he would give me, to convince myself I was still beautiful, still wanted.

"By the end of two years together I was completely isolated from my friends and family. I wasn't even sent birthday invitations or holiday party invites, not that I would go on the odd chance they did send one. Roy had become my whole world. Anytime I had to make a decision I would look to him first, as I could no longer make any decisions on my own. And I didn't notice any of this, it happened so slowly, that I had no reason to worry. If anyone else mentioned anything negative about, my dad, sister, best friend, I would get so defensive and angry. Blaming them for never liking Roy and trying to control my life," At this point tears had started to fall down and Daryl wiped my face before pulling my chin to look at him. His eyes burned with a fire so intense it melted my fear away.

"You don't have to tell me this," He whispered and I shook my head.

"Maybe not, but I should. I need to tell someone, I haven't had a chance to just tell someone everything and it's been slowly crushing me. Weighing me down, and sometimes I start to wonder if I made it all up," I said squeezing his hand.

He didn't say anything for what felt like a long time, and we just stared at each other. "Alright. I'm here for you no matter what you need to say, I believe you, and I got your back," He said and a warmth filled my chest.

I took a deep breath and continued on. "By the time we were together for three whole years, he started just giving me orders instead of asking, you know. Like instead of saying, 'Do you want to eat here,' or should we, or let's do this, he always just said it. 'We're eating at this place at this time,' and then that's what it was. He also started pressuring me and almost demanding I do intimate things I've never, and still am not comfortable with," I explained causing Daryl to stiffen next to me.

"Like what?" He asked and I felt my face burn with humiliation. Do I tell him? Horror filled me at the thought of letting him know of my most horrible dirtiest secrets and regrets. "Shit, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me I swear," He rushed out grabbing both of my hands, I didn't even notice they started shaking.

I licked my lips and looked away from him, "No, your fine, you asked a question, there's nothing wrong with that. But… I'm not ready to go there yet," I said stiffly before diving back into the story. "He also started yelling at me all the time, blaming me for things that were not my fault, that I had no control over. Like if a deal went bad or someone was late to work, it was always my fault and he would take his frustrations out on me yelling until his whole face turned red. And if I tried to defend and talk back he would go completely silent and leave the room and not talk to me for days. Which would drive me crazy because he was my everything, my one social connection. He would wait until I was crying for him to forgive me and then demand I prove it to him, prove him my love.

"Anything that I accomplished or achieved he would always belittle and dismiss. And out in public he would be very patronizing, claiming I would never understand, or 'This is a little above you high school education'. And he would _always_ embarrass me in public, expose secrets to people, bring up embarrassing moments from the past, any joke was always about me.

"At this point, we've been together for just about four years, which was actually just last Christmas, and I was starting to notice all the things that he was doing. But at the same time, I felt like I was just making mountains out of mole hills you know. All couples fight, you know, I loved him, and I had to fight for what we had, make compromises. He had never hit me, so it wasn't like I was being abused, so I couldn't leave him. And I loved him, he was my world, how could I even think of leaving him, you know," I said, starting to feel almost hysterical. Daryl moved his hand to my knee and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Feeling his comfort and strength I continued.

"But things got worse when this new guy started showing up at the club. He'd taken an interest in me despite how often I told him I wasn't interested and already dating someone. Let's call him… Dave. It just boiled J- er, Roy's, blood every time he saw us together. He'd never say anything in front of people, just give me this look and walk away. But the minute I came home Roy would be livid. Screaming and throwing his arms in the air, throwing things across the room and at me. He'd accuse me of cheating on him and banned me from leaving the house, even to go to work. Which he was the owner, so he was able to do that. Except, then Dave sent me a text, asking if everything was okay, that he hadn't seen me at work for a while and he was worried. I don't even know how he got my number because I never gave it to him.

"Roy had taken my phone when he put me under "_house arrest"_ so I didn't even see the text, but Roy did. It was too much, that was basically the confession. I had cheated on him with Dave, he was sure of it. He came home and was deathly calm, he didn't say anything, marched up to me, his eyes burning with fury. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. I was crying and begging him to let me go, I had no idea what was going on or what he was planning on doing. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, the look in his eyes... I would never forget." I had to stop again as heavy sobs escaped my throat and Daryl pulled me closer to him, into his side and comfortingly rubbed my back.

"He drove us to some deserted warehouse and dragged me out of the car. I saw Dave was there as well as some other of Roy's close co-workers and a couple of bodyguards from the club. The minute Roy pulled us out of the car he started screaming at Dave, yelling how he brought him into the family and gave him a chance. And how Dave betrayed him by trying to take what was his. He grabbed a large handful of my hair and shoved me down onto my knees in front of Dave and continued to scream. Asking Dave if he thought I was attractive, if he still wanted me. Poor Dave looked terrified.

"I don't know how the fight started, but soon Dave was on the ground and Roy was just pummeling into him. Hitting him over and over, he grabbed him by the hair and started slamming his head into the concrete. I sobbed on the floor crumpled over begging him to stop, but that just made him angrier, and everyone just watched in silence. Eventually Roy stopped, but Dave had already stopped moving long before than, and Roy picked me up off the floor in a death grip on my arm.

"He told me this was my fault, that I let myself be a whore and caused this. That he had to prove I was still his and get rid of anyone trying to take me away from me. He told me this is what happens if I ever try to leave him, and that he will get rid of anyone who threatens to take me away.

"I was terrified and said nothing, just stared at him in shock before he drove us back to the house. When he pulled up, he got out and went inside without me, and I sat in that car all night, not sleeping at all. He didn't even seem concerned when he walked out the next morning all smiles. He asked me what I was still doing in the car and told me to go inside and get showered. So I did.

"I realized what I had gotten myself into finally, but had no idea how to get out of it. I had no doubt that he would kill me and my family if I tried to leave. Not that my family would even accept me back, I hadn't spoken to them for years at this point. So instead, I did everything he demanded and never spoke out of turn. I laughed if he said any joke, even if it was stupid or made fun of me, which was frequent. I stayed on his arm like jewelry to be shown off to all his buddies, and any request he had I did without hesitation. Dave never showed up to work again, and no one ever spoke of him at work either.

"About two months ago, I was going to his office to deliver him his lunch, like always, but for some reason I didn't knock. I don't know how it happened, as I always knock before entering his office, it was a strict rule of his. I walked in on a meeting of his and there were briefcases everywhere loaded with guns. I was frozen, I had no idea what to do. I looked to Roy but he just had an eyebrow raised at me. I gave him his lunch and rushed out of the office, the minute the door closed, it was like being punched in the gut and I realized just how bad this was. I realized just what type of business men these men were. And I knew that if I didn't escape I would end up dead.

"Of course Roy was suspicious of how I would react after seeing that, but I pretended like nothing had changed, biding my time. Roy even started being nicer, as if he thought that would persuade me to stay. Finally after the tension lessened and Roy was less suspicious of my every move, I called my cousin who works in the FBI. I told him everything and he helped me gather what I would need, money, ID's, a new phone, a getaway car that we kept hidden in a garage, and plans. He helped me plan everything in my escape, except for where I would actually go. He told me not to tell anyone where I was going, not even him. My cousin told me that when I arrived to my new destination, I couldn't call anyone or talk to anyone ever again, or Roy would find me.

"I had to wait another two weeks to get everything planned and put together, but one day, I told Roy I was sick when he had an important meeting that he had to attend that would last until late that night. The minute he left I threw everything into my bags, grabbed my new ID's, and drove out of there. I didn't stop until I was in Texas, and even then it was a restless five hour sleep before I left again. Eventually I made it here, where I had already got a lease for the apartment and job at the strip club, and well, you know the rest," I finally finished my story and felt weird. My heart was heavy and I felt weighed down, but lifted and freed at the same time. Relief coursed through my veins, but so did sorrow, and I sat very tense wait for Daryl to say something, anything.

We sat in silence for a long time, Daryl rubbing my back the entire time. "So is Paisley not your real name?" He asked finally, and a weak smile stretched across my lips.

"No, it is, but on documents and my new ID, claims my name is Jess Goodwin. But I tell everyone I go by my middle name Paisley, when in actuality, Paisley is my birth name," I explained.

Daryl smiled despite sitting very tense, but his smile quickly faded and he looked way too serious, so basically his normal face. "I won't let him near you," He swore, "And if he hurts you again, I swear I'll-" He broke off and looked away abruptly. But the all too familiar fiery look in his eyes said it all. But the fact that for once it wasn't aimed at me, but instead to protect me sent a pleasurable chill down my spine. I tucked my head into his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," I breathed into his ear, tears welling up in my eyes but I refused to cry. Daryl nodded stiffly into my neck and I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Seriously Daryl, thank you. For listening, being here for me, you're a good friend… a good man," I said looking deeply into his eyes and getting lost in his crystal orbs. I pulled away from him as his scent of leather and smoke fogged my brain. "Hungry?" I asked him walking into the kitchen needing to get away from the discussion and everything I just dumped on him.

"Yeah I could go for a bite," Daryl's gruff voice carried over to me and I smiled happy he wasn't being weird. Maybe this will help us be better friends. It's been a long time since I had one of those...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! At first I was a little bummed at not receiving any reviews but then I was thinking about it and the last chapter was a little more boring. So hopefully this one is more exciting for you guys!**

**/**

**\**

Daryl and I ended up deciding to order pizza, I felt too tired both emotionally and physically to cook anything. So here we are, sitting on the floor with our backs against the couch and using my coffee table to eat as Impractical Jokers played in the background. It was the stupidest thing and yet it was so funny. I looked at Daryl and watched as he smirked at the TV, his mouth chewing a huge bite of food that he somehow smashed in.

"Soooo, Your 33, you drive a wicked ass motorcycle, and both times I've ran into you, you were out drinking," I said catching his attention. "You seem to know a whole lot more about me than I do you,"

He shrugged, "Not much to know," He said finally and looking back at the TV.

I snorted, "Oh I very much doubt that,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, what would ya want to know? But I'm warning you, there ain't much ta say," As he said it he shifted in his seat, turning slightly away from me and avoided eye contact.

I could see he seemed uncomfortable about talking about himself personally, so I decided to keep the questions light and fun. "What's the most useless thing you know how to do?" I asked him and by his eyebrows touching his hairline I could tell he was thrown by surprise. "You know, like a hidden talent," I explained, "For example, I can lick my elbow," I said smirking.

"No you can't. No one can, I call BS," He shouted looking at me incredulously. I raised an eyebrow and lifted my arm up before pulling it back and letting my tongue stick out before effectively licking my elbow. His jaw sat open and he just stared and me.

I giggled at his expression before explaining, "When I was a baby, and someone would pick me up, my arm was constantly pulled out of my socket. Now, my shoulder seems to be extremely flexible allowing me to lick my elbow. Or at least that's what I think, but I'm sure this talent is associated with my arm being popped out of its socket," I shrugged indifferently, "Your turn! What is your useless talent?"

He looked at me thoughtful for a minute and shrugged, "I'm really good at catching food in my mouth," He said finally.

I smiled wide at that, "Really! I wanna see!"

"With what? A whole pizza?" He asked looking around.

I paused and thought about it, "Hang on," I said before getting up and running out to the kitchen. I grabbed a small box of goldfish before running back, an excited grin spread across my face. "Here! Use this!"

He shook his head but took the goldfish anyways, pulling one little cracker out and tossing it into the air. I watched it flip through the sky, going so high I was surprised it didn't hit the ceiling. It came back down and plopped right into Daryl's waiting mouth. He wiggled his eyebrows at me while chewing it and I laughed loudly. "I have never been able to do that! I always hit my eye or chin," I said gleefully. "Ok! Next question," I paused to take a bite of pizza and think. "What is the weirdest thing to ever happen to you in somebody else's house?" I asked him.

He paused and looked at me funny before looking away, "A guy pulling a gun on me for insulting a little kids cartoon," he said finally.

"What! Woah woah woah, what's the story behind that!" I asked surprised he could say something so nonchalantly.

He smirked and shook his head, "Nuh-uh, I answered the question, your turn, weirdest thing,"

I paused to think for a moment before it hit me, "When I was 15, I was at a friends house and went to use the restroom. Before I could go, my friend explained to me that they had no toilet paper, only a communal butt sponge. I was horrified," I explained to which he laughed really, _really,_ hard. I could see his questioning look so I pretended to zip my lips, "I answered the question," I mocked him, to which he rolled his eyes and stuffed a large bite of pizza in his mouth.

"If you were a cannibal, what would be the first body part you'd eat?" I asked him quickly as the question popped into my head. He choked on his pizza for a second before looking at me like I was crazy. "Oh calm down, it's a what if question!"

He seemed to think about it for a long time before smirking slightly, "The butt, I'd imagine it would be cooked a lot like pot roast," He said finally before shrugging, "Plus nothing's better than a nice ass. What would you eat?"

Did Daryl Dixon just tell me he likes to eat ass? I stifled a laugh, but refused to voice my question. There's no telling what dangerous waters that question would bring us to. "Ribs," I rushed out after realizing I was just staring at him for a long time in silence, and he had long since raised his eyebrow. "Nothing better than a good barbeque," I said looking away from his intense blue eyes. I leaned back onto the couch and yawned. I was exhausted and haven't been getting much sleep the past few days.

I snapped my eyes back to Daryl when he spoke, "Ya know, if you like barbeque, the garage I work at is throwing a barbeque on Saturday. You could come with me if ya'd like," He invited not making eye contact. My heart warmed and I gave him a sweet smile.

Wait. This wouldn't be a date right? No. No, there's a bunch of people there, just hanging out. That's all it is. "Yeah, that sounds like fun, maybe we could meet up with Dean and Zane again for a group outing," I smiled brightly and letting my words run smoothly. There. Definitely not a date now.

Daryl looked at me then and raised his eyebrows looking shocked, "Uh, yeah… Dean and Zane will be there also, they work at the shop to," He said almost hesitantly. I nodded sleepily and leaned over shifting into a more comfortable position against the couch, sitting closer to Daryl now than before. I changed the TV stations seeing as our show had ended and I didn't care for the current one playing. I saw Jurassic Park was on and I quickly played it, before relaxing further against the couch and leaning my body towards Daryl.

Daryl hummed deep in his throat, "Giving up already? Told ya there wasn't anything interesting to learn," He shrugged and I lazily looked over at him.

"Are you serious? You think your boring? The man who can catch flying food with his mouth, the man who was almost shot for insulting a children's show, the man who will first eat someone's ass when he becomes a cannibal! That man! You think _that_ man is boring!" I asked him incredulously. "And who says I'm giving up? I just really like this movie is all," I told him before stifling a yawn. "What's a hobby of yours? You know, like what do you do in your free time?" I asked him.

We made eye contact for a while before Daryl whispered lowly, "I like ta hunt,"

I hmmed and nodded my head. "My Dad and Uncles were big hunters. Every year they put their names in to be drawn and will go on a big deer hunt in November, actually, they should be out right now," I said thinking out loud. My heart sank at memories of my family, we used to be so close, I don't understand how it got this far without me noticing. Daryl nudged me with his shoulder and I looked back at him blinking my head clear a few times. "I like to read," I told him finally, "I like the ability it gives me to teleport somewhere else, away from my problems and heartache. A chance to not be me anymore. A chance to just shut down and forget, even for a little," I said being more open about it than I ever had before. But that seems to be the trend when it comes to this crystal blue eyed man.

Daryl nodded slowly, "I know the feeling. I go out hunting by myself mostly, go out in the woods and just forget everything else. Turn my mind off and just focus on hunting a deer or what ever I went out for,"

We lazily asked and answered more questions while watching the movie. The time between questions being drawn further and further out. The peacefulness with the movie quietly in the background was lulling me to sleep and I was finding it harder to keep my eyes open. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

/

\

I jumped awake at a loud T-Rex roar and was vaguely aware of lying on my stomach. I closed my eyes again, wanting to stay asleep, but something was wrong, I just couldn't figure out what. I slowly pushed myself up and slid my knees under me, lazily looking around the room and blinking my eyes tiredly. I yawned as I took in the empty pizza box and the final scenes of Jurassic Park.

I heard a male voice grunting and my eyes slid down to Daryl who was laying on his back and looking up at me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again, looking for a remote to turn the TV off and Daryl shifted slightly, and I felt his hand lightly touch my waist, "Uh, Paisley, you should probably move," He said stiffly and confusion washed over me.

I looked down at the floor trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about before it hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't stadling the floor, I was straddling his lap, and could feel his very large and very hard erection pressed against my core. My eyes slowly slid up his chest, the very chest I was laying on seconds before, before looking at his face. I took in his expression, his nostrils were flared, his pupils dilated, and his eyes narrowed, as he took in labored breaths. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh.

I scrambled off his lap and a cold wash ran down my body. I crab walked away from him before tripping over myself to stand up and attempt to brush my hair down from it's frazzled mess, trying to calm my nerves. I peeked a look at him as he slowly stood up and adjusted his pants, "I'm so sorry," I rushed out humiliated by all of this. He's going to be so mad, or expect me to do something to fix his problem! "I don't even remember falling asleep! I swear it wasn't my intention to do that to you!"

He looked at me through squinted eyes and raised an eyebrow, "It's okay Paisley, we both feel asleep. Accidents happen," He shrugged and my stomach dropped with relief, but for some reason I had the feeling to vomit at the same time. This can't be it, there's no way he just forgave me.

I looked around as if expecting someone to jump out, "Your… not mad?" I asked him not believing him. He looked shocked at my question and shook his head.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked looking unsure of what to say in this increasingly awkward situation.

I gulped and looked around waving my arms around. "Ya know, because I caused that and didn't take care of it," I muttered around a tight throat. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and my face burned. I can't believe I just said that.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a hand graze my face before gently cupping my chin, I looked into his shining blue eyes that held no anger or judgement. He slowly and cautiously walked towards me, as if I was a wounded animal that would flee if startled. "You didn't cause anything, it was an accident that happens to a lot of men. Never think you have to do something like that for anybody. And if I hear of anyone telling you otherwise, I will personally come to wherever you are and beat the hell outta them," He said slowly and darkly, a hidden promise in his words.

My mind flashed to the only beating I witnessed first hand, and how David had laid there unmoving. Daryl's not like that. Daryl's not like that. Right? My eyes stared deeply into his own and I shoved those memories away. I found solace in him, warmth, peace, safety. I felt protected when ever he was around, a feeling I've never had before, or at least not for a long time. I stepped away from him and out of his warm gentle hands reach.

It doesn't matter, we're just friends anyways. After everything with _him_… I need time to be with myself, figure out who I am and what I need. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves, "It's getting late…" I trailed off unsure of how to kick him out. But that's exactly what I needed to do, I can't trust myself around him and the last thing I want is to hurt Daryl or mislead him. "And I have work early in the morning…"

Daryl nodded his head in understanding but I could see the way his eyes hid his hurt feelings. Not wanting him to feel bad about being kicked out I reached over and grabbed his warm calloused hand in my own, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you though, for everything. Taking me out, listening to me, answering my questions, being here for me. For just, being my friend I guess. It's been a long time since I've had someone I could trust," I said before shrugging and letting his hand go.

Daryl avoided eye contact, "T's nothin," He mumbled looking away. We walked together to the door slowly and in silence.

"Goodnight Daryl," I whispered leaning on the door.

"Goodnight Paisley," He said back before walking out. I closed the door softly behind him before leaning against it and sighing deeply. I felt drained and desperately needed some sleep. I slowly shuffled to my bed and promptly fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

/

\

Wednesday and Thursday passed with no contact from Daryl and by Friday morning I was sure he had lied to me. That asshole _was_ mad at me for what happened that night, and as much as I hated to admit it, I desperately missed his attention and company. I almost considered looking around for him to apologize and try to salvage what relationship we had. No!

No. I am not that girl anymore. Fridays I didn't have to work at the diner and after pacing my apartment with nothing to do all day I went into my room and sat on my bed with a huff. What to do…

My eye caught the white material folded neatly on my bedside table and a cold washed over me. Oh no. I never gave Layla her shirt back. She's probably super pissed thinking I stole her shirt. I quickly pulled my phone out and sent her an apology and asked if there was a place I could drop her shirt off. She was quick to respond and asked if I would be down to meet her at the fall festival this afternoon around 12 for the chili cook off and bring her shirt than. She really wanted to go but didn't have anyone to go with.

I smiled brightly, happy to be invited and have the possibility to make a new friend. Especially since my other friend seemed to have ditched me.

I changed into a billowy orange sweater, tucked into a high waisted grey skirt with black boots that went just past my knees. I enjoyed my morning off and curled my hair as well as going through the process of applying makeup. I love playing with makeup and getting ready, but I love my sleep more and normally skip putting on full makeup on the mornings I work just to have an extra thirty minutes to sleep. It was only 9:30 when I finished, so I decided to stop by the diner for a late breakfast and to check in on Jane who was stuck working with Lucy today. She really hates Lucy, but at the same time I don't blame her.

I've only worked there for two weeks now, and even I know of Lucy's reputation and seen it first hand. She's notorious for disappearing when she's on shift and leaving the other waitress on her own to go and have a quicky in her truck. Except she normally doesn't show back up until an hour later and reeks of weed, leaving all the work to fall on one waitress.

By the time I got to the diner and walked in Jane was rushing around in the late breakfast rush all by herself. She saw me and sent me a desperate look. "Are you serious? It's not even 10 yet! How has she already ditched you?" I exclaimed when she stopped at the breakfast bar to drop off orders in the kitchen.

"She hasn't come in at all today, I sent her 50 text messages," Jane said and her eyes welled with tears as all the stress crashed down on her, and an angry man shouted out that he needed a refill. I quickly tied on an apron and squeezed her hand, "I can stay until 12," I told her before grabbing a notepad and pen.

Jane thanked me profusely before giving me the rundown of who has ordered, who's waiting for drinks and food, and who hasn't ordered. I quickly took off to my side of the diner that I normally take when working and Jane went to hers. I made quick work of first grabbing orders from those who haven't ordered yet, while also taking small breaks to deliver food as it came out of the kitchen. I walked up to a table in the back and noticed Dean who was staring at me wide eyed, looking me up and down before sending a smirk my way. I didn't recognize the man sitting next to him, but I did recognize the back of Daryl's head who sat across from him.

I paused and quickly turned around before walking away. I can't face him, what do I even say? Or do I just say nothing at all? What if he's still mad? I made eye contact with Jane and motioned her over to me. "I need you to take my table," I whispered motioning to Daryl's table in the back.

She looked at them suspiciously before looking at me worried, "Why?" She asked cautiously, "I'm really busy and can't take an extra table, but if their causing trouble or have in the past we can just kick them out," She said heatedly glaring at them. I don't want to kick them out! That'll just make everything even more complicated!

"No! No, I serve them, it's not a problem," I told her rushed.

Jane looked skeptical, but nodded slowly anyway, "If you say so," She trailed off before slowly backing up and away.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before walking back to their table, this time making it all the way. "Well good morning beautiful, I didn't know the diner changed it's uniform, otherwise I would have been in more often," Dean leered and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I wasn't supposed to be working today, but got called in on an emergency until our other girl shows up," I explained clicking my pen nervously, "But I'm glad you approve of my outfit," I winked in his direction teasingly.

"Mmm, I think all of us approve honey," Merle leered who was sitting next to Daryl. My eyes flashed to Daryl who was looking at me, but had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes. I looked away from him quickly and back to Merle, worried he would recognize me. His eyes were traveling my body before sending me a wink and I had no doubt he had no idea who I was.

"So, what can I get you boys?" I asked them.

"How about your number sugar tits?" Merle asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Careful Merle, thats Daryl's girl," Dean warned and I shot Dean a glare.

"She ain't my girl," Daryl growled at them and I couldn't help but feel saddened that. I have no idea why though. It's what I wanted… right?

"Enough of that boys, ya know better than to treat a lady like this," The older gentleman sitting next to Dean reprimanded them, "Now Dean, Daryl, you know her, go on and introduce us," He said.

Dean looked at Daryl with a raised eyebrow, causing Daryl to huff and shift in his seat. "Paisley, this is my Uncle Matt, an my brother Merle," Daryl said introducing everyone and I gave them a small smile shifting myself. I'm glad he included Merle in the introduction so that Merle wouldn't think we know each other, which I guess we technically don't.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, "Can I get you something to eat?" I asked wanting to get out of here and away from Daryl, and Dean's waggling eyebrows. Clearly Daryl didn't inform Dean that he's mad at me...

I wrote their order down and quickly walked away checking the time. It was only just now 11, but I was going to tell Jane I need to leave at 11:30. I can't do this, I can't pretend that everything is ok, when he clearly is pissed at me and was trying to avoid me. I need to get out of here and the sooner the better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This chapter took longer to write because it's finals week this week and next so it may take longer than normal to get my posts up, but by next week Saturday I will be free! But seriously, I've been so busy I've only been getting like 5 hours of sleep a night. I had FOUR group projects due this week and one last week. I had three major research papers due last week at two this week. And then next week I have five final exams... I'm going to die, and if I don't post by at least Monday that's because I'm dead.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story! Let me know what you think! Also I didn't edit my chapter this time because I'm way too tired… Sorry!**

**/**

**\**

I avoided going into the Dixon table area until their food was ready. By then it was 11:15 and I breathed a sigh of relief, only 15 minutes left. I grabbed the tray and brought them their food, avoiding looking at Daryl the entire time, and even with his sunglasses on I could feel his gaze on me heating my body. I knew I must have grabbed Daryl's attention when I placed his food in front of him and still didn't look at him, I did look at Dean though and he had an eyebrow raised in question.

"If you need anything let me know," I told the group with a smile, but kept my eyes only on Matt, he seemed the safest out of the group. I quickly turned around and walked away and I knew Daryl turned his head to watch me go. Why is he pretending like nothing is wrong? _Roy_ would always get pissed at me for something and then ignore me for weeks, wouldn't look at me or talk to me. Even at work and all the other dancers would pick up on it and ignore me too. And if I tried to talk to him or even _look_ at him... he would get _so mad_. I pictured his red face, twisted in an evil smirk.

Why is Daryl acting as if nothing is different? Is he setting me up for a trap, just so he could bring up the fact I left him hanging like a slut? _Roy_ would do that sometimes too… I checked in on all the other guests to make sure their coffees and drinks were filled, they had checks if they needed them, but I still avoided the Dixon party. As I walked around I could just feel Daryl's eyes following me, waiting to pounce, and it set me even further on edge. Thankfully I finally saw Lucy getting out of her car right before 11:30 and I breathed a sigh of relief, waving Jane down before disappearing into the break room. I took the apron off and hung it up with the others as Lucy walked in.

She gave me an odd look, "Oh, are you working with Jane today? Well good, I thought I was supposed to be and really didn't want to," She said backing up to the exit.

"No Lucy, you have to work today. Today's my day off, I was only called in because you weren't here, but I have plans and can't stay," I told her my voice tight with annoyance.

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't see why you can't cover for me if you're already here. But whatever, I guess it's too hard for you," She huffed tying on her apron and leaving the back room.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes before cringing. Crap! I forgot I was wearing makeup! I rushed over to the mirror and cleaned up the smudged makeup under my eyes. Good enough.

I grabbed my purse and walked out, very proud at not looking at Daryl, or even at his table. Although once I got outside I wished I had, as there was Daryl leaning on my car waiting for me. Oh great. My stomach dropped to my feet and I twiddled my fingers together as I slowly crept forward. I swallowed many times, suddenly overcome with the strong urge to throw up.

"Hey," He said when I got closer, stepping up off my car but still blocking my drivers side door. "You okay? Ya seemed off in there," He asked and I was upset his sunglasses blocked my view of his eyes. I could always tell if he meant what he said when I could see his eyes, and suddenly I felt extremely vulnerable being cut off from him.

I shifted my feet and swallowed nervously, "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. Get out, get out, get out. Don't say anything to trigger him and get out of here. Get to safety.

Daryl stepped closer and leaned his head towards me, "Really, cause you don't seem fine," He said and I was sure if I could see his eyes they would be narrow.

A cold washed over me and my mind ran blank. This is dangerous territory, I need to leave. What do I say to that though? "No! No, I'm fine! Really!" I smiled brightly and wide to hide my true feelings.

He didn't say anything for a long time or look away from me. Finally he took a step back slightly, "Well, I wanted to ask you what time I should pick you up for the barbeque tomorrow," He said and my jaw dropped open in surprise.

"You still want me to go?" I asked him astonished and he looked confused.

"I invited you didn't I?"

"Well yeah, but, that was before," I stumbled over my words before cutting myself off.

"Before what?" He asked suspiciously, but I stayed silent. What was I supposed to say? Before I pissed you off. Before I turned you on and then left you high and dry. When ever I brought up past arguments or bad memories with _Roy_ he always got mad and defensive. "I knew it! Something is wrong! Ya better tell me what it is Paisley, I thought we were friends, and friends talk with each other when the other is upset," He said taking off his sunglasses and I gasped in surprise. Both at what he said _and_ at the black bruise under his eye.

"What happened to your eye? I asked him reach up and lightly tracing his black eye. It was then that I noticed his other injuries, although they looked to have started the healing processes while his black eye looked relatively fresh. His lip was split in one corner, he had slight discoloring on his left cheek, and above his right eyebrow was a thin cut. "Did you get into a fight?" I asked him confused as to when this happened.

"Don't change the subject, somethings bothering ya about me and I wanna know what it is," He said and everything came crashing down onto me. I'm such an idiot.

Why did I get so riled up over him not seeing me for two days? It was only TWO days! He has a life! He wasn't ignoring me because he was mad, he was just going about his life. But I was so quick to remember _him_ and the way he treated me that I just assumed Daryl was the same.

I am not that girl anymore. I can't believe I feel back into such bad habits so fast. I thought I was free of that, of him, of the old me. I'm seriously crazy, and if this has proven anything it just goes to show that I am nowhere near emotionally ready to handle anytype of romantic relationship.

Daryl reached out and touched my arm, dragging me back to reality. "Well, are ya gonna tell me or do I have to drag it out of ya?" He asked and I could tell he was getting irritated.

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. What do I say? Sorry Daryl I went a little crazy because I didn't see you for two days and assumed you were like my psycho ex? I groaned and looked back at Daryl who now had a curious expression. "It's not you Daryl, I swear. I just got a little in my head is all. With telling you everything about my past just brought up some tough emotions that I'm dealing with, that's all," I said finally to put him at ease. It wasn't a total lie, it really wasn't him and it was all in my head…

He still looked like he didn't believe me, but then nodded slowly anyways. "Do you still want to come to the barbeque?" He asked slowly, almost hesitantly.

I can't, as much as I want to, I can't. I need to separate myself from him for a little, get my emotions in check. But I already told him I would go… and after being such a freak this morning I can't cancel on him. He's the asshole not me!

Fine! I'll go on this one time _group activity_ and then take a break from him. "If you'll still have me," I smiled hesitantly.

He smirked and took a moment to ponder what I said. "Yeah that's true, you are a little weird," He said thoughtfully and I smacked his chest lightly.

"Your such an asshole," I muttered negatively much to his amusement.

"Never said I wasn't Darlin," He winked before backing away from me. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10!" He called over his shoulder as he walked back inside. I shook my head at him with a small smile watching him go. As I turned around I caught Matt and Merle looking out the window at me curiously and could barely see Dean holding up a heart sign with his hands. I quickly whipped around not wanting to look at them no more as my heart beated frantically in my chest. It's a group outing. Nothing bad will happen from a group outing. Right?

/

\

I met up with Layla at the festival and was worried that as soon as I gave her her shirt back, she would want to ditch me. But surprisingly she didn't! We walked around trying all the different chilies for the chili cook off before walking over to where there was a petting zoo and booths set up.

"So, how are things between you and Daryl?" She asked smirking at me.

I didn't look at her and instead took a long drink from my Dr Pepper. "I have no idea what you're talking about. There is nothing going on between Daryl and I," I said while looking at different Henna art at the booth next to us.

"Oh really, because I have never seen Daryl show any kind of interest in a girl before, and then you show up at the bar and all of a sudden he can't keep his eyes off you," She retaliated coming to look at the designs that had peaked my interest.

I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you such an expert on Daryl's dating life?" I asked her. It is weird she keeps saying this and trying to push me and him together, when nothing is going on.

She smirked at me and her blue eyes sparked. "Oh, I'm his cousin, but we grew up together and I feel more like his sister to be honest," She said and my jaw dropped. She did have the same blue eyes as him and the same deep cherry red hair as his Uncle Matt…

"Your his Uncle Matt's daughter?" I asked her in shock. They barely even looked at one another when we were at Joe's Bar on Monday! Although now that I think about it, there were times that when she would deliver our drinks that she would stay and chat with the guys before leaving.

"You met my Dad! When?" She asked excitedly.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and gave a small laugh, "Uh, this afternoon actually, Daryl, Matt, Dean, and Merle all stopped in for lunch at the diner," I said.

She looked confused for a minute, "I thought you said you didn't work today until tonight?"

"Don't even get me started on that whole fiasco!" I said rolling my eyes and she laughed and we moved on to the other booths.

"If you and Daryl are family, how come you didn't say anything to each other at Joe's?" I asked her wanting to know why they acted like they didn't know one another.

She shrugged, "I see him almost everyday, and I spent a long time talking to him before you joined the group so my manager was giving me the stink eye the rest of the time him, Dean, and Zane were there," She explained and I understood, it did make sense…

We walked around some more, going more towards the game booths in the back rather than the shops. My mind kept flashing to what she told me, about girls chasing Daryl, but he didn't give any of them attention. I desperately wanted to ask Layla about that, but at the same time, I knew I shouldn't. I need to separate myself from Daryl. More specifically, any interest I have of Daryl being more than a friend, or I won't be able to handle being his friend. And yet as we walked and talked about random things like running in the morning or night, good hiking spots, and other small talk, the thought of girls chasing Daryl wouldn't leave me alone. "So what do you mean by Daryl has never shown interest in a girl? He's never been in a relationship?" I asked Layla curious as to just how much she could tell me of Daryl's romantic history.

"Like a girlfriend? No. He's had a few girls he'd hook up with, but he's super picky about who. And any girl he did hook up with, was because she made all the moves and he just went along with it," She shrugged. "I don't know what happened, but when you showed up at the bar, he acted all types of different. I have no idea why, no offense hunny, your gorgeous, but so were those other girls who wanted a piece outta him, I don't get what sets you apart" She shrugged her shoulders and I thought about what she said carefully.

"I guess I could see your point, but Daryl's not actively chasing me, all we are is friends. Really, nothing is happening between us," I told her shaking my head.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Mmhm, then how come he invited you to the barbeque?" She asked matter of factly.

"How did you know about the barbeque! And that's a group hangout! Not a date! Dean and Zane will be there too!" I desperately tried to defend myself, but my stomach twisted and I was the urge to puke overwhelmed me. It's not a date. It can't be a date.

"Oh honey, Dean and Zane will be there, but not with you. You and Daryl are going to the barbeque, not you, Daryl, Dean, and Zane," She smirked and I ran a hand through my hair and before twisting my fingers.

"Seriously, how do you know about the barbeque?" I asked her, wanting to change the subject.

She shrugged her shoulders and we paused and I ran my hands along a giant stuffed teddy bear, it was so soft. It easily had to be 6 foot! I didn't think Layla was going to answer she was staying quiet for so long, so I was surprised when she did. "Daryl told my dad when we were at dinner the other night he was bringing someone to the barbeque. I put two and two together and figured out that girl was you," She said reading the rules for the carnival game.

"Why would he tell Matt?"

Again Layla was quiet for a long time and when I looked at her I could see it was because she was thinking about what she was going to say carefully. "My dad owns the shop Daryl, Merle, and the guys work at," She said finally before shrugging. "Do you wanna win the bear?" She asked changing the subject.

I smiled brightly, I've always wanted a giant stuffed animal as childish as that is. "Hell yeah, but I probably won't win whatever game this is," I said shrugging and looking at the weird board and bucket underneath it.

"Did I hear you ladies say you want to play!" An old man shouted before walking over to us from where he was previously talking with a different couple. "It's real easy and a lot of fun!" He said before pulling out and showing us three large plastic balls. "All you have to do, is bounce the ball off the angled board and into the bucket below," He said before casually tossing one of the balls that bounced off the board and into the awaiting bucket below. No way. There a trick to this, the board is leaned back so our angle won't go in.

"I don't think so," I said trailing off when Layla gave me a wide smile with excited eyes.

"Come on! It'll be so much fun!" She cheered. I sighed and nodded mutely, were about to get screwed I just know it. We paid 5 dollars and got five balls, seems fair, you only need to make three for a prize, but if you get all five you get one of the mega prizes. Which is the giant 6 ft stuffed animals.

"Only rule is you have to stay behind this line," The man said moving us back a couple steps.

Layla took three and she gave me two, and no matter how many different ways we tossed the ball, we couldn't get it to fall into the basket, it always bounced off the board back at us.

Well, I'm not surprised. "Come on Layla, we tried," I said moving to go but Layla stayed frozen her jaw dropped in shock.

"What the shit! Why is this so hard!" She yelled out in outrage. I stifled a laugh and grabbed her hand.

"It's a carnival game, Layla, it's made to trick people," I said trying to get her to move on.

"Don't tell me you got suckered into this rigged game," A deep voice said behind us, and when we turned Merle, Dean, and of course Daryl, stood behind us. "I mean, I understand Layla, but Sugar Tits! I had higher expectations for you!" Merle shouted shaking his head in disappointment.

"Don't worry darlin's, Daryl has figured out the way to play this game, he'll win you whatever prize you were trying to get," Dean said with a smirk before pushing Daryl forward. Daryl glared at him before looking at me, he had his stupid sunglasses on once again and I missed his baby blue eyes. He shrugged his shoulders lazily and strutted over examining the prizes. "Which on ya want Pais?" He asked and my heart stuttered at the nickname. What is this asshole doing! I don't need him to give me nicknames or win me prizes!

"Really it's no big deal, Layla and I were just having fun. We weren't expecting to get a prize," I tried to talk him out of it. He'll just end up scammed too anyways.

I could barely see his eyebrow raise just slightly above his sunglasses. "You want the oversized bear don't you," He said and I felt my face get hot. Am I blushing! Is this what blushing feels like! How do you know if your blushing if you can't see your face! Is there a mirror I can look in?

I was pulled out of my inner turmoil when Daryl purchased five more balls. I watched in confusion when he crouched down at the line, and leaned in just slightly. He swung his arm up almost casually and let the ball roll out of his hand, arching high into the air, before falling back down. It graciously fell, and lightly caressed the board just on the edge of the bottom before bouncing into the basket. What! Are you serious!

He did the same trick four more times allowing all five balls to fall into the basket and the man begrudgingly handed Daryl the large 6ft teddy bear. Daryl walked over to me, the bear dwarfing his normally wide strong frame. "I'd hand it to you, but I'm afraid it'll knock you over," He chuckled and I glared at him. How can he be so sweet and such an asshole at the same time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, on the bright side I didn't die. Physically at least… Here's my next chapter! Thank you so much for everyone's support and comments! I love to read your reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll try to get my next post up by Thursday...ish. THERE IS A POLL DOWN AT THE BOTTOM FYI. More details for after the story! Vote in the reviews or PM me your vote, both are fine!**

**Also, this is not edited I am way to brian dead to do that… sorry… kinda… enjoy:)**

**/**

**\**

We continued to walk around the fair, Daryl lugging the giant bear around for me. It was amusing to watch, but not as amusing to watch Dean try and get Layla's attention who was lost in the magic of the festival. But everytime Dean got a little too close to Layla, or say a remark a little too risque, Merle and Daryl would both give him murderous glares and Dean would slink back to me, letting Layla lead us around.

Before I knew it, it was four o'clock and I had to leave so I could go home and then get to the club by six. I gave Layla a hug, "Thanks so much for inviting me! This was a lot of fun!"

"Seriously! We need to do something again!" She said before giving Daryl a sly look, "I'll be at the barbeque," She said openly, trailing off at the end.

I gave her a bright smile and squeezed her hands, "Yeah? Me to! We'll have to meet up when were there!" I said causing Merle and Dean to start laughing.

"Hey! What 'bout me Sugar Tits? I'll be there!" Merle defended walking up and wrapping me in a tight hug that lifted me off the floor.

I laughed gleefully, "No one can forget you, Merle," I said when he finally set me down.

Daryl quickly stepped forward and the bear was shoved between Merle and me, "Hey, how 'bout I walk ya to the car, ya know, ta help put the bear in yer car," Daryl said interrupting whatever Merle was going to say.

"Hey that's a good point Daryl! Why say goodbye, we can all walk Paisley to the car!" Dean interrupted walking forward and throwing an arm around me. I couldn't see Daryl's eyes, but I could tell from the way his forehead wrinkled and his lips pursed that he was glaring at Dean.

"That would be a good idea, but Layla still wanted to go to the photo booth, why don't you guys walk her there, and I walk Paisley to her car," Daryl said wrapping an arm around my waist and slightly pulling me away from them.

"I don't mind skipping the photobooth! I only wanted to get a picture with Paisley anyways, not your ugly mugs," Layla said stepping towards us seeing as Daryl had put quite the distance between us and them.

Daryl just silently stared at them as we slowly backed up. This is weird. Do I say something? This is weird, right? Do they think this is weird? Doesn't matter, _I_ think this is weird!

They didn't follow us, just staring with slight smirks. "I don't care, you can come if ya want," Daryl finally said though the way he said it, made it seem like he did care.

Merle laughed loudly and shook his head, "Nah, we wouldn't want to be around to see yer kiss goodbye," At that they all laughed but Daryl and I stayed awkwardly silent.

"There ain't gonna be no kissing goodbye!" I defended feeling my face grow hot. I wasn't sure if I was telling them, or myself, as I suddenly found myself entertaining the idea of kissing Daryl.

"Yeah, okay, I believe you," Layla said over exaggerating before turning around and grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him behind her.

Merle glared at them as they left, "Damn, I wanted to go with you guys, but I don't trust that bastard around her," He said before storming away and dragging Dean away from Layla.

Daryl made quick work of their distraction and quickly dragged me away, myself tucked into one side and the bear clutched to the other. We walked in silence but once we got there he helped me get the bear in the backseat, which was a lot harder than presumed and took a good 10 minutes to get in. I slammed the door shut before the foot could fall back out and leaned against it with a sigh, before laughing really hard and Daryl soon joined in with me.

Daryl and I stood side by side with both our backs pressed against the car, laughing until tears were in our eyes. I looked over at Daryl to see he was already looking at me with a smirk. He rolled over standing in front of me and leaning his left hand on the car beside my head, his right hand gently resting on my lower thigh, on the exposed skin between my skirt and boots. His touch was soft and gentle, but his rough calloused skin sent shivers down my spine as his thumb rubbed my thigh. I slowly reached up and removed his sunglasses, my breath catching at the intensity in his crystal blue eyes.

My hand lightly traced his black eye and I heard his breath stutter. Idiot why are you touching his injury, that probably hurts! I removed my hand from his face, "What happened? You never did tell me,"

He looked away and seemed to be trying to decide what he wanted to say, "Well, on Tuesday, when I left your house, I was just a little on edge after hearing about your last relationship. And then the way you reacted to how we woke up just rubbed me the wrong way. Not because of you!" He added seeing my face, "But, because of the way you thought you were obligated to do something. It just made me realize what trash you ex really was, what you had to go through with him. I went to the garage with Merle, hoping to drink it out, but there was a guy there who kept pushing my buttons, before I knew it we were fighting," He said shrugging his shoulders.

I bit my lip as my mind raced. On one hand, I was worried, just what type of fight was it? And did it end the same way as how _"Roy's and Dave's"_ fight did? On the other hand I liked that he cared about me, "That's my past Daryl, and it is something that I'm still trying to deal with and move on from, but it's still my past. The only way for me to really move on from it, is to let it go. I can't let it tie itself to me, and continue to drag me down, don't let it do that to you either," I said softly.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, the other one continued to rest on my thigh and slowly rub his thumb on it. My mind was fogged and I found it difficult to focus on anything other than the smell of leather, smoke, and something woodsy. I put my hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away. Space. We need space.

I'm not ready for any type of relationship other than strictly friendship, and this is pushing boundaries. "I'll see you tomorrow at 10," I said once there was space between us and I could focus on something other than his very warm hand.

He nodded his head a couple times and slid his sunglasses back on. "Yeah… yeah, I'll pick ya up on my bike, so dress for that," He said slowly moving away.

The whole drive to my apartment I couldn't focus on anything other than his striking blue eyes.

/

\

Dancing at the club was a long night, the dances were fine and there were no problems with the customers, but Bambi was giving me a cold shoulder and the other girls kept giving me pitying looks. I got fed up and ended up leaving an hour early, which pissed Olivia off but I don't care. Not to mention the fact that I attempted a new trick and now have a nasty bruise on my hip!

I woke up at 6 for my morning run and my body felt like led, and I was sore after pole dancing all night. I've been lacking going to the gym because of Daryl and his distractions, I need to keep that up, I'm already feeling the repercussions. After my run I took a nice warm shower to wash away the morning chill from running around in the cold. It's starting to get chilly in the mornings and at night, but in the middle of the day it's still hot.

I walked around in a sweatshirt and panties after my shower, feeling nice and warm and too sore to bother with pants. Plus I needed the skin exposure to ice my bruise that was a deep purple/black color that covered the front of my hip. It had about a 2 inch diameter, and was also slightly swollen, hence the ice. I jumped when there was a knock at the door, and my mind jumped first to Daryl. But it was only 7:30… there's no way Daryl's here this early.

Another knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked around for pants. I need pants! Where are my pants!

My thoughts got more frantic and scrambled as there was another knock and I tried to run my hand through my wet hair, only for my hand to get stuck. Ahhhhh! There was a third knock on the door now and I tugged my sweatshirt down as low as it goes, almost mid thigh, good enough. I quickly half walked half ran to the door and tried to fix my wild wet unbrushed tangled hair. I threw the door open to see none other than Daryl leaning there with an eyebrow raised.

Am I dreaming again?

His eyes traveled down my body and I quickly remembered I was in nothing but a sweatshirt… His eyes slightly narrowed and his nostrils flared before he looked away and shifted his feet.

I stared dumbstruck at him for a while before stuttering out, "Your early…"

He shuffled his feet again, only this time looking embarrassed and he lowered his eyes. "Uh yeah. I was hoping we could have breakfast before we went," He said shrugging his shoulders.

But it's 7:30?... I decided not to say anything, he seemed embarrassed enough as it is. "Oh, okay, well, why don't you come in," I said finally stepping off to the side and he looked happy at the invitation quickly stepping in and walking to the living room.

"What's with the ice?" He asked motioning to the ice I had in a baggie for a makeshift ice pack.

"Uhh… I got a bruise last night while dancing and was iceing it before you showed up," I said awkwardly pulling more on my shirt wishing it was longer.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes, "You hurt? Let me see," He demanded walking back towards me and I quickly shut the door and avoided him by walking into the kitchen. No way can he see, I would have to lift my shirt up and expose myself for him to see! Although I guess he's already seen me in underwear from the club, but not up close and personal.

He followed me with quick steps and quickly cornered me in the kitchen. What the heck! This is my house! How did he corner me!? He watched me with narrowed eyes and set his hands on the counter behind me. "Let me see," He said slowly in a deep growl.

I huffed and rolled my eyes throwing my hands up. "It's not a big deal! It's just a bruise!" I said slapping his arms to get him to release me from his cage.

"I'll be the judge of that, and if it's just a bruise than show me!" I could tell he was starting to get irritated, so I rolled my eyes and hopped up onto the counter. I rolled my shirt up to my stomach exposing my bruise on my hip to him. He leaned closer and slowly and softly moved my underwear strap to see the bruise better, brushing his finger over the swollen bruise.

"Yeah, you banged yourself pretty bad, ice should help the swelling, nothing much else you could do other than that," He said still studying the bruise and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, it's like I said almost word for word," I said giving him a smirk when he glared up at me. "Well, I would like to put pants on now, sooooo," I trailed off my face burning and I had no doubt I was blushing. Or at least I think I am… what do I look like when I blush? I should just keep a mirror around whenever Daryl comes near me.

I looked down to see Daryl hasn't moved at all away from the bruise, except now he was staring down at my panties. I swallowed thickly when I could have sworn he deeply inhaled before pulling away quickly. His pupils were dilated and I couldn't look away from his heated blue eyes as an electric pull flowed between us. I couldn't breath and all I could think about was wrapping my legs around him and kissing him.

I jumped down and basically ran to my room, shutting the door and leaning on it while panting heavily. What the heck was that?! Friends don't do that!

After calming down, I dressed quickly into black ripped jeans, a long sleeved red checked button down shirt and black combat boots. I blow dried my hair and let it stay down straight, not wanting to take the time to do my hair when Daryl was in my living room doing who knows what. I quickly put on foundation, mascara, and blush, calling the rest good and went out to greet Daryl.

For once, he wasn't snooping around, and was instead sitting in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee. I accepted my cup of coffee with a grateful smile and sat across from him, "Were you expecting breakfast here?" I asked him with a teasing grin and he smiled bashfully.

"If your offering," He winked and I suddenly found myself cursing him for _not_ wearing his sunglasses. I rolled my eyes at the asshole but got up anyways, and rummaged through my pantry and fridge.

"What do you feel like? I could make breakfast burritos?" I told him looking at what food I had.

"Wait, if we're eating breakfast burritos then we need to go to Fred's Burritos and Tacos," Daryl interrupted. I closed everything back up and sat down across from him taking another sip of my coffee.

"I don't remember seeing that on our tour?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged and leaned back, "It's in the next town over, that's not an issue is it?"

"No, but I do have a question," I paused to gage his reaction stirring my coffee, "The fight, you said you went to the garage for drinks. You mean the garage you work at right? Is it also a bar or something?" I asked him. I didn't pick up that detail right away when he told me, too distracted by his touch and smell. But once I did, I couldn't forget it. The garage is also hosting this barbeque, just what type of car shop is this?

He seemed to think for a long time before speaking, "My uncle, Matt, he owns the shop. After hours, he runs it almost like a club, there's booze, music, your allowed to smoke. It's pretty nice, the other thing that makes it preferred if you have to work there or know someone who does to get in. So usually, you avoid annoying the annoying assholes and there for fights," He said shrugging.

"But you did get into a fight," I pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm an annoying asshole," He smirked as his eyes twinkled mischievously. SEE! EVEN HE ADMITS IT!

I took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that this "_garage_" suddenly sounded a lot like _his_ club…

"Are we going then?" I asked standing up breaking away from my thoughts.

/

\

We drove an hour out to get to this 'legendary' breakfast burrito place, and I will admit, it was pretty great… By the time we ate, left, and drove back, we didn't arrive to the barbeque until 11. But we weren't hungry considering we just ate breakfast an hour ago, so we walked around talking to everyone. It looked like a normal garage shop, with a small apartment and office above it, and a small building attached to it. The garage doors were all open and really nice sports cars or motorcycles were pulled in and being worked on. Next to the garage was a large field and huge barbeque that was currently being manned by Matt, Merle, Damian, Bo, Dean, and another man who looked closer to Matt's age. They all held a beer and were laughing as they talked. The field was scattered with picnic tables, sports cars, and motorcycles, and most of the people who walked around was donned in leather.

We walked around and Daryl introduced me as his friend to several people, all who I had already forgotten their names. About an hour into the barbeque and a beer each, we ran into Layla who was walking around with Dean, Merle, Bo, and Damian. I was nervous when I saw Bo, and Damian, worried that they may recognize me and call me out, but it seems they were too wasted and the wig and week without seeing me again has caused them to not connect the dots.

"Hey guys!" Layla cheered when she saw us, running over and bringing the crew with her. "When did you get here?" She asked stepping between me and Daryl before looping an arm around mine and pulling me forward to lead the group someplace else. She looked behind us, and when I looked too, the men were all laughing except for Daryl who was glaring at them. Layla led us over to where they had set up a game of cornhole. "How about we play cornhole!" Layla cheered. "Merle, Bo, and Damian, against Paisley, Dean, and myself!" She said excitedly and I awkwardly looked to Daryl.

"Uh, I don't know," I said hesitantly. Is no one going to address the fact that she left Daryl out?

She looked at me, but I could tell from the way she blinked her wide too innocent eyes. She's up to something… "Why?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter why, she said no, respect her wishes. How about you guys play this children's game, we got things to do," Daryl said swooping in and wrapping an arm around my waist before pulling me away towards the garage. I looked over my shoulder to see them smirking as we walked away and I shook my head at them. They're all assholes I've decided.

He led me to the small building attached to the garage, which I'm assuming is the bar part. We walked in to see my prediction come true, as the walls were lined with booths and small tables, and a long bar on the far right side. He walked behind the bar and pulled out two glasses before pouring in a small amount of whiskey in both. I watched him carefully taking a sip, as he hopped back over the bar and leaned in close to me.

We're just friends. We're just friends.

He brushed my hair behind my ear and cupped my chin. I held my breath when he leaned in closer, stopping just before our lips met. We stood there in silence for what felt like forever, our noses brushing and breath intermingling. I closed my eyes and lightly pushed my lips against his, not being able to withstand his intense blue eyes anymore.

He kissed back right away, with much more force, grabbing my hips and bringing my body flush against his. My hands snaked up his muscular arms before running through his hair. It was soft and thick, I grabbed a handful and tugged it slightly causing him to growl deep in his throat. His tongue peeked out and licked my lower lip before sucking on it gently.

I opened my mouth to him and met his tongue halfway, groaning at the intensity and desire that shot through me from it. He tasted like smoke and whiskey and it hooked me in, craving to taste it again.

Crap.

I pulled away with a gasp, flinging myself away from him and against the bar. "We can't do this! We- we-" I paused looking deep into his eyes that were clouded with confusion. "_I_ can't do this," I reiterated. My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe despite my panting. I ran my hands through my hair before looking back at him. "I'm so sorry Daryl. I'm so sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was lead you on, but I'm not ready for a relationship. Not yet. After that last mess I was in…" I paused, not knowing what to say and Daryl was no longer looking at me but rather the ground, and when he did glance back up, my heart broke into a thousand pieces when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand" He said slowly looking away and no longer able to make eye contact with me. "I shouldn't have forced that upon you, you trusted me with your past and I should have known not to push things," He said backing up and turning slightly to the exit.

"Don't do that, this wasn't your fault. You have no idea how bad I want this. How long I wanted this, but… I just don't think I can mentally handle a relationship right now," I whispered tears welling in my eyes.

He looked up at me and I swallowed at the intense heat burning in his cool blue eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Let's forget this ever happened and go back to what we were before. Friends," He said not looking at me.

Is that really what I wanted though?

/

\

**Okay! So I am not sure where I want the story to go next, I can see it going both ways! On one hand, I'm not sure Paisley is mentally ready for a relationship, on the other hand her and Daryl have such a connection that I feel like they will be able to withstand whatever craziness she throws at him. I also believe that there is some trauma and stuff that Paisley cannot deal with on her own, and will need someone she can depend on and trust like Daryl to help her through some emotional scarring. Stuff that can only be healed through more intimate things. But like I said, is it too soon? So I decided to let you guys vote and decide and then go from there! Should she give in to what she really wants and start a relationship with Daryl? Or do they hold off and continue being friends?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, no one voted so I just did what felt right (cue shrugging emoji). Hope you like it! Leave a review about what you think! Be aware there is a time jump later in the chapter!**

**Also I am literally posting this inbetween two of my finals so again this is unedited… who knows maybe I'll go back and edit them… or not IDK. Is it really that bad?**

**/**

**\**

Friends.

Can I live with that?

Does it matter? Because I already know I can't move on with a relationship with him. Just yesterday morning I was spiralling through an emotional breakdown because I thought he hated me. I sighed and walked forward.

"Daryl, wait, I just," I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration, "I just need you to understand that, I want a relationship, I want you, and more than physically. I feel safe with you, protected, wanted, understood. I trust you. Something I haven't felt for a long time, and that means so much to me," I told him my eyes starting to burn and my throat tighten. Daryl stepped forward and grabbed my hand, his thumb running along my palm. I shook my head and squeezed his hand, "You have no idea how much it means that your here for me, that I can trust you. But…" I paused, not knowing what to say, "But, I need to learn to love myself, before I can learn to love someone else," I said finally giving him a weak smile as tears rolled down my face. I was breaking my own heart, I wanted to be with him so bad.

Daryl stepped forward more and wiped my tears away. "It's okay Paisley, I understand. You have nothing to explain," He whispered and I threw my arms around him in relief. We hugged longer than we probably should have, but I allowed myself to enjoy his embrace, his scent clogging my senses, and his strong arms surrounding me, holding me tightly to his lean body. I finally broke away from him and took a shuddering breath. "We should probably go out there, or Layla and all them are gonna storm in. Or worse, Matt and Steve will," Daryl said and I gave a light laugh wiping at my face.

"Remind me, whose Steve?" I asked him with a watery smile.

He smirked and pulled me towards the door, "He's Matt's good friend, was right there with him when Matt opened this place. Still is, basically works as his partner now, but he doesn't want the responsibility of actually being his partner, ya' know,"

I nodded, thinking back to the other man who was grilling with everyone. He was a big dude with a bald head and a long beard. Like everyone else around, he too was wearing a leather jacket, blending in with the rough and tough group. I paused once we reached the door and tugged Daryl to a stop too. "Wait! You can't tell I was crying can you?" I asked him trying to fix my hair.

He gave me a soft smile and shook his head, "Naw, your beautiful as always," He said lowly avoiding eye contact and walking out the door, leaving me behind.

Even though he left I still gave him a shy smile, my insides warming from his compliment. I walked out to see Layla, Dean, and Zane who showed up sometime, Daryl was walking in the opposite direction towards Merle, Matt, and Steve. I originally was going to walk over to Layla, but the smirking face she was giving me was enough reason to follow Daryl.

"Paisley! Here I thought Daryl snuck you away for some alone time!" Merle cheered giving me a nasty smirk and wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve laughed loudly and although Matt grinned he smack Merle upside the head. "Watch your language boy," He warned.

Daryl ignored them all and grabbed a bear before chugging it, gaining raised eyebrows from the lot before they look back at me. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I'm Steve, and from everything these bastards have told me, you must be Paisley," Steve said stepping forward shaking my hand.

I smiled brightly despite my heavy heart and sore throat, "It's nice to meet you Steve, and it's good to see you again Matt. Thank you for letting me crash your barbeque!" I said cheerfully.

Matt laughed and shook his head, "Not like I had much of a choice, Daryl was bringing you one way or another. I don't think even you could have stopped him from bringing you along," He said chuckling some more.

We stood there talking some more, soon being joined by Layla, Dean, Zane, Bo, and Damien. The rest of the group kept making light hearted jokes about Daryl and I getting together and we awkwardly laughed through all of it. Sometimes throwing in a half hearted 'We're just friends'. By 2 o'clock I was ready to leave, needing space away from everyone, but mainly Daryl, not to mention I have work in a couple hours. Thankfully, Daryl was ready to leave too and gave me a ride home without complaint, and even though things had been stiff ever since our conversation in the bar, the ride home was relaxed and not awkward.

I slowly got off his bike and gave him a weak smile, "I'll see ya around, yeah?" I asked him backing up away from him. He gave me a nod and stayed in the parking lot until I disappeared into the building. I had to wonder just how truthful his nod really was, now that he knows we can just be friends, is he still gonna stick around?

/

Thankfully, He seemed to be truthful enough almost two months had passed and he made sure to stop by and hang out at least once a week. But truthfully, we normally did something or saw each other almost twice or three times a week, but it wasn't just us normally. Usually someone went out will us to either Joe's Bar and Barbeque, or the bar at the garage, or at someone's house. But there were times when it would be just us, and those were the times that I lived for, to be alone with him. He was more open and honest when it was just us. We got to know each other more and had fun together, I have never laughed so hard that I had tears rolling down my face and lost my breath until Daryl came around. He really is a great guy, I don't understand why he doesn't have a girlfriend.

During this time I also was able to branch out at the club and get to know the dancers more, I even know some of their names now! I was surprised to learn that a couple of them lived in this town with me as well, but honestly I should have guessed when Bambi kept giving me the cold shoulder and the girls were acting weird. Some of them saw that I was hanging around Daryl, and that pissed Bambi, or should I say Sara, because according to her, her and Daryl had a 'connection'. Thankfully, after many, _many,_ times of telling everyone we are just friends, they finally believe me.

Unlike the rest of the gang back in the home town, they all fully believe that Daryl and I are secretly dating like a couple of teenagers. Or in Merle's words, bangin in secrete. It doesn't matter how many times we tell them different they never believe us.

Some of the best changes made were in myself. I became independent, more secure in my feelings and thoughts, and if I pissed someone off who gives a damn? I no longer worry and fret that I said the wrong thing to someone and no longer feel like I need to walk on eggshells around certain people. Well, most of the time at least. There are still days and times where it's harder to be assertive and voice my thoughts and opinions, willing to just be there and do as told. But I no longer believe people are setting me up for traps or feel worried that their going to expose secrets and embarrassing moments of mine. The biggest improvement though is with Daryl, I find that I'm able to fully trust him no matter what. I truly believe that he would never set me up to fail or purposefully try to embarrass me, I no longer panic if we go for a long time without seeing each other (although then again the longest we went with no contact was a week…). I no longer worry that any little thing I say or do will make him mad, I'm not afraid to express boundaries and what I'm not comfortable with. I'm able to just talk to him and be myself, something that I still struggle with with others sometimes.

It was currently Wednesday December 11th, and I had never felt more free. I was currently getting ready to go on a morning run. It was 6 AM and I had to be at work by 8, so I quickly pulled on a pair of leggings and a pair of sweatpants over that, and then a long sleeve shirt with a hoodie pulled over. I was always a sucker for the cold, and the early morning when the sun hadn't even risen yet was the worst. I laced up my shoes and took off, enjoying my freedom to be by myself and just think.

It was another thing, I wasn't used to, I was always denied the ability to go out places by myself, even my morning runs. When I first went on my runs, it always filled me with anxiety and I couldn't figure out why. Until one morning as I came back to my apartment and saw a missed call from Layla and I broke down bawling, calling her and apologizing profusely saying that I just wanted to go for a run. I thought for sure she would be furious at me for going out for a run by myself and not being home when she tried to contact me. But like I said, I've gotten better on being on my own, being independent, being responsible, being _free_.

I thought of that very awkward phone call with Layla though, she couldn't understand why I was crying or apologizing. I still haven't told anyone other than Daryl about my past. I didn't really trust anyone else, and I didn't trust them to not treat me differently if they knew.

I was about 15 minutes into my run and getting ready to turn around when I saw people up ahead at the gas station. I quickly ducked and hid behind a car to watch the two men better. They wore suits that stuck out like sore thumbs in the dirty broke down town, and stood by a well loved 2020 Ferrari car that I recognized all too well. Austin and Cade stood at the gas pump smoking and talking. What are they doing here?

My heart picked it's pace up and I struggled to breathe, but I was afraid my panting would draw their attention to me. I covered my mouth and crouched even lower behind the car, squeezing my eyes shut and holding in a sob. How did they find me? Does that mean he knows where I am? Do they even know I'm here or is this pure coincidence? I heard their car roar to life and peeked up again to see it zoom away further into town.

Once they were out of sight I sprinted as fast as I could back to my apartment, stopping half way to throw up and break down in sobs. When I finally made it home I had to stop and throw up two other times. I rushed into the apartment and collapsed. Am I having a heart attack, my chest hurt and my heart was racing. I tried to take slow breaths but all I could manage was labored pants.

I need to leave, I have to get away. I can't go back. I can't.

I haphazardly ran around like a chicken with no head and stuffed random things into my suitcases. I got this apartment already furnished so I didn't have to worry about the furniture. I made two trips to get all my suitcases and bags into my car and then I was just sitting in my car, my mind blank as I tried to figure out what to do. First things first, it was already 7:15. I pulled out my phone and texted Jane that I wouldn't be able to make it in today because I had the flu. I started my car and took a shuddering breath, am I really going to do this?

Jane's face flashed in my mind, and then Dean, Zane, Layla, Merle, Matt, Steve… Daryl… I choked on another sob before shaking my head, I can't risk it. I can't go back, I won't.

I went to drive only to see I had only 10 miles left in the tank. I need to fill up, I won't make it to the next town. Speeding way over the speed limit, I pulled into a gas pump and quickly parked. Anxiety flooded me at being back at the place where I saw them last and I bounced in place willing the pump to go faster.

"Paisley?" I turned around to see Dean and another dude who I've seen around the garage. "How's it going?" He asked with an easy smile that slowly drifted away at my horror stricken, red puffy eyed, face. He looked around at my stund silence and looked into my car, noticing my bags. "You goin somewhere? What's wrong?" He asked slowly walked forward.

I had no idea what to say, standing there shaking my head in disbelief. Is this a sign? Do I tell him? Do I stay? I looked away from him, glancing around in panic, only to see that stupid blue 2020 ferrari in the distance down the street. "Shit," I hissed out in horror. I dropped down to a crouch and hid behind my car. Please don't see me. Please don't see me.

"Paisley! What are you doing? What's happening?" Dean shouted in confusion looking around to see what spooked me.

"Shut up! Shut up! And don't move!" I lectured him grabbing his pant leg to keep him in position to block me from Cades and Austins upcoming view. I hyperventilated the entire time until the car finally passed. I slowly stood up from my crouch long after they passed and Dean and his buddy stared at me like I was crazy.

"Paisley, what is going on?" Dean asked and I just shook my head in silence. Unhooking the gas pump and getting into the car. I have to get out of here. I started the car but Dean was quick to jump in front of it. "Where ya goin Paisley, let's not do anything rash. Whatever it is we can help. Daryl can help!" He shouted at me through the window.

Daryl

My heart winced and I let out a sob shaking my head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't stay I have to leave," I finally cried rolling the window down so he could hear me.

"Don't do this Paisley! Don't do this to him! Not Daryl, he deserves better than this!" I shook my head refusing to listen and backed the f up and out of the parking lot, zooming away before they could follow me. But as I drove his words kept repeating through my mind.

_Daryl can help_

_Don't do this to him_

_He deserves better_

He does deserve better. He always has. I'll never be good enough for him… but despite that I still found myself turning onto Main Street to make my way to the garage. To Daryl.

I pulled in and watched as he stormed out of the garage, his face twisted in anger with his phone raised to his ear. He froze when he saw my car and me sitting in it.

I slowly got out and he watched me through narrowed eyes, "She's here," He said finally before hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket. He slowly walked towards me with his hands raised, but every step forward, I took one back.

I shook my head and tried to blink my tears away, I could only imagine the mess I was at the moment. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye. You've been such an amazing friend, you deserve a goodbye," I said weakly.

He looked confused and hurt and I felt even worse knowing it was me who was hurting him, "What do you mean goodbye? Where are you going?" He asked.

I tried to focus on him, but it was impossible with tears clouding my vision. "I'm… I'm not safe here anymore. The situation has changed and… and I have to get away," I told him

I could hear the desperation in his voice, "Changed? Changed how? What's different? I was just with you last night!" He said and I could tell he was all of a sudden a lot closer.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled reaching for my door handle. I have to go now or I never will. Before I could even open the door strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me into the air.

I screamed and kicked my legs, punching him the best I could, threatening him to let me go. "Naw. No way. Not till you tell me the truth, and I mean the whole truth," Daryl growled angrily as he stormed his way to the garage, carrying me with him. "I'm not letting you walk away from me, I'm not losing you,"

I continued to slap and hit him, trying to break free. I barely heard someone who sounded a lot like Merle ask what was going on only for Daryl to growl at them to shut up. Daryl stormer his way upstairs and I knew he was taking me to his little apartment room up there. He threw the door open and kicked it close before dropping me on the bed. "Now you better tell me whats wrong," He said lowly.

I stared at him in silence for what felt like hours before breaking down and telling him everything. "I saw Austin and Cade driving around town, I don't know why there here but I'm sure it's to do with me," I said finally. At his confusion I elaborated, "Austin and Cade work closely with Justin, I'm pretty sure Austin is President and Cade Vice President of whatever 'company' Justin runs," He still looked confused and I sighed rubbing my forehead. "Justin… is Roy, my ex. And who knows, maybe this was all a big coincidence and I'm over reacting. But if they see me… there's no doubt that Justin will come here personally to get me back. I can't go back to him Daryl, I can't," I pleaded with him more tears flowing down my face and he carefully sat next to me, wrapping me into a tight secure hug.

He whispered comforting words into my ear while patting my head, "You won't. I'll protect you, you're safe here, you're safe with me. I will be by you every minute of the day if I have to, to keep you safe. No one will take you from me, not even yourself," He said and I cried some more at his comforting words and promise.

"Thank you," I whispered gripping him just as tightly as he was hugging me.

"It's what friends do," He replied and I felt my heart sink a little.

"Yeah, but were not friends, were more," I whispered pulling back from him slightly and looking into his eyes. "Your more," I said before leaning forward and kissing him.

Unlike our first kiss, this was soft and gentle, full of promise and love. He pulled away slowly and looked at me through heated eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded at him, running my hands through his hair and staring into his crystal blue eyes. "More sure than anything else. I trust you. And this is something that I've wanted for a long, long time. I'm finally ready," I told him before kissing him again. This one was more heated, with more pressure and tongue getting involved.

Oh my gosh, I forgot how addicting he tasted.

"Then you better prepare yourself," He whispered between kissing and getting a handful of my hair.

I pulled back just slightly, "Prepare myself for what?"

"To be fucked like you've never been fucked before," He growled before dominating my mouth in another kiss.

Ahh, there's the arrogant asshole I know and love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well everyone, this is rated M! Please do not ready this chapter unless you are prepared for smut! Otherwise, enjoy!**

**/**

**\**

Daryl and I continued to kiss, getting more and more heated, hands roaming, hair pulling. Before I knew it I was on his lap and his hands were slipping under my shirt, we separated for a second for him to ripped my jacket over my head. He started to kiss down my neck and I dropped my head back, panting slightly. He nipped at my neck and I released a yelp at the sharp sting of pain, and I could feel him smirking against my skin. "Why are you wearing two shirts?" He mumbled lazily while fisting my shirt in his hands.

"I was cold…" I said trailing off when his hands started to travel up my other shirt and touch my smooth skin.

I couldn't hold in the shiver from his warm touch, "Ya still cold?" He whispered teasingly.

I shook my head no, it was all I could manage as an intense desire shot through me. I reached down myself and pulled his own shirt over his head, raking my nails down his chest, before rubbing my hands back up. He growled and started to tug on my own shirt and I smirked at him before leaning back and letting him whip it off. Instantly he started to kiss down my throat and between my breasts. Reaching up he grabbed both breasts in his hands, squeezing them and bouncing them lightly in his hands. He kissed back up to my neck and bit me again as he reached behind me and unhooked my bra. He leaned back and watched as he pulled my bra away, licking his lips and his eyes narrowed. He quickly and suddenly rolled us over, pressing me into the bed as his lips latched onto my breasts.

I gasped and arched my back into him as he rolled his tongue over one nipple before biting it gently. His warm calloused hand teased my other nipple, and my body was tensing with the emotions he was exciting in me. I rolled my hips into his causing him to growl and roll his hips. I moaned at the feeling of his bulge.

An image flashed through my mind, and I bit my lip, wanting to act out my thoughts. Despite him clearly being stronger than I am, it was easy to flip him over and straddle his lap. I kissed his neck, sucking and leaving a hickey as I ground down on him. He groaned deep in his throat, and I was able to feel the vibrations. I slowly moved down his chest and started to unbuckle his pants.

He was quick to lift his hips and I made quick work off pulling off his pants surprised to see he had no underwear. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged, before trying to pull me back up.

I dodged his hands and roughly grabbed his erection causing him to freeze. He looked at me through narrowed eyes, "What are you doin?" He asked slowly.

I just winked, giving him a smirk before slowly leaning down and wrapping my mouth around his tip. I was looking up at him as he groaned and flopped down on his back before leaning up to watch me.

I swirled my tongue around him, catching pre-cum that was already leaking out, before slowly moving down his length. He was big, much bigger than Justin, and I had to wrap my lips around my teeth to keep from scraping him. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way down, before coming back up and swiping my tongue around his tip again. Wanting to go faster I wrapped my hand around his base and started to move his hand with my mouth, going a pace that Daryl seemed to enjoy based from his moans. Daryl reached forward and gripped my hair, he didn't try to control my movements and instead simple let his hand rest there. I broke away from his member, and kissed his down his length, keeping my hand on the base and squeezing tightly. I sucked one ball into my mouth and swished my tongue around it before letting plop out and retrieving the other one to give it the same treatment. I moved back to his tip and took it back into my mouth, releasing my hands grip on him and beginning to work him over again with my mouth. His erection was more sensitive now after having it's blood flow restricted, and from his hisses and barely restrained hip thrusts, he seemed to be enjoying what I was doing. After a couple of head bobs I kept swiping my tongue around his tip, and I brought my other hand into action finally, taking his balls into my hand and gentle massaging them. I felt his dick spasm lightly against my tongue, his thighs shook, and his grip tightened in my hair.

"You need to stop, Baby girl, I'm gonna cum," He gasped out. I looked up at him under my eyelashes meeting his half lidded eyes, and slowly kissed down his length before sucking on the sensitive skin where his pelvis and dick meet.

"Then cum," I murmured in a sultry voice before taking him again into my mouth and massaging his member with my tongue as I went up and down. His balls tightened in my hand, and before I knew it hot sperm was shooting out. I swallowed as quickly as I could, a few drops leaking out before I could catch them. I leaned back up, watching him with a lazy smile as he came down from his high. I waited until his electric blue eyes were on me before licking up the cum that had dripped out the corners of my mouth. "Yummy," I smirked causing him to narrow his eyes and growl.

He quickly reached up and grabbed me, pinning me to the bed. "Yer askin for it now," He growled kissing me roughly. We battled are tongues and I could tell he could taste himself on me when he moaned lightly. He pulled away and ripped my sweat pants down only to glare at me with a growl when he saw I had leggings on underneath.

"I went for a morning run!" I tried to defend myself but he didn't listen, to invested in pulling all my pants off. Finally he had me in just my pink flower lace panties that I'm sure were soaked at this point. He leaned forward and started to kiss down my stomach, getting closer and closer to-

"WOAH! What are you doing!" I shouted shooting up and pushing him back on his heels.

He looked confused at me, "I'm just gonna return the favor is all? Plus, I've been dying to know what you taste like," He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you do that?" I was shocked at what I was hearing, still not able to understand just what exactly he wants.

"Why wouldn't I? You just did it to me?"

I sat frozen for a second, unsure what to say, "Yeah, but that's different, girls do that, guys don't do this," I tried to speak reason to him but he just looked at me incredulous.

"Why is that different?" I opened my mouth to answer him only to shut it right away. I never did ask Justin why, I always felt too stupid after he told me it was different in a voice as if I was retarded for suggesting he do such a disgusting thing.

Daryl seemed to pick up to my way of thinking right away because his eyes darkened before he gripped my hand tightly and securely in his. "I won't do it if you don't want me to, but I think you'll enjoy it," He said honestly and I felt my resolve break.

I trust Daryl, and with that I nodded shyly before laying back down. Daryl laid down on top of me, wrapping me in his arms, and kissing me sweetly on the mouth. "I'm only going to do it if your sure," He whispered into my ear and I felt my heart surge.

"I'm sure, I trust you," I told him looking into his eyes. It was all the reassurance he needed as he slowly kissed his way down my body and before I knew it he was between my thighs, with my legs thrown over his shoulders. He didn't have the patience to pull my underwear off it seems as I soon heard the fabric ripping and before I could scold him, he reached his finger down and rubbed my lips, causing me to shiver in anticipation.

"Damn, your soaked Paisley," He whispered before slowly pulling my panties off and leaving hot open mouth kisses all along my thighs. He pulled away to bring my panties to his lips where he then sniffed them and slowly took a long lick. He made eye contact with me and I swallowed thickly and his heated blue eyes, "Delicious," He whispered before quickly leaning down and taking long strokes of my pussy with his tongue.

I gasped, fisting the sheets in my hand as his tongue stroked me from the bottom to the top, lapping me up. Soon he just focused on the tip at the bundle of nerves while he slipped a finger inside me. "Gosh Daryl," I moaned at the feeling, arching my back.

I whimpered when he slipped in a second finger and soon he was pumping in and out while still working his tongue. "Daryl… Daryl, please," I panted while my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"I got you baby girl, just let go," He murmured before refocusing on my most intimate parts. His fingers curled inside me, working against my G-spot, and my whole body tensed and I couldn't stop myself from bucking my hips into him. I quickly reached down and grabbed his hair, having no idea what else to do but feeling overwhelmed to grab something as my whole body started to tingle.

Daryl moaned and the vibrations sent me on a whole other level and I felt my body start to shake. "You taste so good Paisley," He whispered.

"Daryl, I'm so close," Was all I could manage while my body reacted to every little thing he did. I released another moan and he leaned up and started kissing me, his tongue slipping into my mouth and battling with my own. I could taste myself on his lips and it sent chills down my spine.

His two fingers continued to pump in and out, and his thumb worked my clit. "I know your close baby girl, I can feel it. Just let go," He whispered huskily in my ear. "Give it up to me. I wanna feel you squeeze my fingers while you scream my name. Focus on my fingers, the way the make you feel, the way they fill you up. No one has made you feel this way before, but I can, and I'll give it to you anytime you ask. All you gotta do is cum for me," He whispered before kissing my neck and lightly biting me.

His words and kisses soon sent me over the edge and my whole body spasmed as I reached climax. I felt a flood of liquid be pushed out and around his fingers as my body tensed and I raked my fingers down his back, moaning out his name. I panted and forced my eyes back open as my body shook with tremors and vibrated after such a strong release. Daryl kept eye contact with me while slowly drawing his fingers out of me and sucking them clean before leaning down to kiss me.

"Your amazing," I whispered against his lips, to which he chuckled.

"And you're beautiful when you cum moaning my name, I wanna see you do it again," He smirked kissing down my neck and to my breasts, before licking and biting them. I was still trying to come down from my high that I couldn't even focus on what he was doing. But when I shifted and felt the wet sheet under me, I suddenly remembered what had just happened. Why am I lying in a very wet puddle…

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped pushing Daryl off me and sitting up straight. I looked down at the wet spot and felt my face heat up, did I just pee myself?! It didn't feel like peeing… I looked to Daryl horrified to see him looking at me confused. "I'm so sorry," I told him in a rush, "I have no idea what just happened," I motioned to the bed before back to me and then back to the bed in absolute embarrassment and horror.

Daryl still looked confused for a second before something seemed to click in his mind. He smirked slightly at me and scooted closer, wrapping me into a hug, "What are you worrying about?" He asked nibbling on my shoulder, "All you did was squirt? You've never done that before?"

I shook my head in horror, still not sure what to say. "Well, then I don't think your ex-boyfriend did a very good job of satisfying you in bed. Cause it came pretty natural when you did it and I haven't done anything special to you, _yet_," He smirked against my skin, "But don't worry, your with me now, and you cumming is by far the sexist thing I've ever seen. And when you squirted, you squeezed my fingers so tight… I wanna feel it on my dick," He whispered and it was only then that I noticed that his erection was back.

I felt my desire for him rebuilding, especially at the idea of him being inside me. "You swear you don't care about what happened…" I asked him again still embarrassed. When I get home I'm going to have to investigate this "squirting".

"Already told you, I think it's sexy as hell," He said and I turned to face him before kissing him roughly. He leaned me back against the bed, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my core against his erection, causing both of us to moan.

Daryl froze for a moment and pulled away slightly, "Shit," He swore and I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He rubbed his head frustrated, "I don't have a rubber,"

I smiled at him and grabbed his neck forcing him back down on top of me and kissing him. "That's okay, I'm on the pill," I whispered before grinding into him again.

That was all he needed to hear before he pulled back and stood up, grabbing my ankles and pulling me to the edge of the bed, causing me to laugh. He reached up and put my right ankle on his shoulder and pushed my left leg out to the side and bent up towards my shoulder. I blushed feeling exposed to him, but he slowly started pushing in and any previous embarrassment was soon forgotten. I moaned at the feeling of him, he was large and thick, stretching me in a way I haven't been in a long long time. I welcomed the pin pricks that came with the pleasure and rolled my hips into him.

He groaned loudly once he was in all the way, pausing to allow both of us to catch our breath. "Your so tight Paisley, and warm and wet," He moaned again, "I don't know how long I can last like this," he said finally.

I reached up and pulled his face towards me, kissing him softly, "Don't hold back, I'm right there with you," I whispered. It was all the encouragement he needed as he was soon pounding away into me at such I speed that I couldn't keep up. All I could do was grip his arms and enjoy the ride, moaning loudly as he hit me hard and deep.

Daryl reached up and squeezed my boob before slowly dragging his hand down my stomach and starting to stroke my still sensitive clint to his thrusts.

I whimpered at the sensations and gripped my hair as I felt the familiar tension and electric shocks roll through my body as every nerve came alive. "Come on Paisley, cum for me. One more time, squeeze my dick and spray your juices on me," He whispered harshly through pants and groans of his own. "Look at me Paisley," He ordered when my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I forced my eyes open and looked into his blue eyes. It was all I needed to fall over the edge and I moaned his name as I once again reached climax and my whole body spasmed. I felt a familiar trinkle come out, but it was nowhere near the gush that came out earlier. "That's it baby girl,"

It felt like I was in my high forever as Daryl continued to pound in and out of me, hitting all the right spots. And as I finally came down I grabbed Daryl face that was now coated in a thin layer of sweat, "Your turn, let go, cum in me, mark me as yours," I whispered between soft kisses.

He groaned at my words and sped his movements up, before moving his hand back down to my clint, "You too baby girl, one more time," He said starting to circle it.

I clench my muscles around him and whimpered at the almost painful, but still pleasurable, feeling. "I can't," I whimpered arching my back and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yes you can, I know you can, your already close," He urged and he was right, my body was tensing and shivering at the electric currents running through my body. It wouldn't be long now. "You just need a little push, baby girl" He said before releasing my left leg and slapping my butt. All of my muscles clenched and I cried out.

"Again," I panted feeling so close and rolling my hips with his thrusts and hand movement. He slapped me again and I squeezed my eyes shut as I reached climax for a third time. "Daryl, Daryl," I panted, not being able to control myself. Again I felt a gush of liquid be pushed out of my body, and Daryl groaned loudly and was only able to thrust a few more times before he came with a low grunt.

He collapsed on top of me and I let my legs close, wrapping my arms tight around his neck. "That was…" I had to stop as I was still trying to catch my breath, "That was…" Again I stopped because there were no words to describe what that was. And I also had to catch my breath again…

"Yeah it was," Daryl panted into my ear, seemed he felt the same way. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me tightly to his chest.

As much as the idea of taking a nap sounded amazing, I couldn't even entertain the idea, as the wet spot from earlier was right next to me and frankly, it was grossing me out. "Let's go back to my place," I told him suddenly.

He looked at me with an eyebrow quipped, "Yeah, we should probably take a shower first though," He said and I looked down at our sweaty entangled bodies.

"Yeah probably," I agreed laughing lightly before looking into his eyes. The very ocean blue eyes that I drown in, before leaning up and kissing him lightly.

"If you wanna go a second round keep this up," He murmured against my lips causing me to laugh.

"No, no, let go take a shower," I said pushing him up and standing up myself.

He turned around to lead the way to his bathroom and I gasped in shock. Scars marked his back, they were old, but healed wrong, as if they were never tended to. The skin was raised in some areas and my heartbreak at the sight of them. I knew what they were, I had seen similar scars before, and I knew the pain the person always carried with them from them.

Daryl turned around and looked very guarded, "What?" He snapped and shifted on his feet awkwardly.

I watched him carefully, he obviously didn't want to talk about it and I won't push him. I shook my head, "Nothing," I whispered before reaching my hand out for him, "Are you going to shower with me?" I asked him and could tell I took him by surprise.

He gave me a smile, not a smirk, not a half smile either, but a small, real smile, "You bet your ass I am," He said walking forward and pulling me into an embrace before kissing me. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses to my ear lobe where he then nibbled on it.

"Daryl," I gasped, "Shower, remember,"

He hummed against my neck, "Right, shower sex, very steamy," He whispered huskily and I could feel him growing hard against me.

I didn't even get a chance to correct his statement before he swooped me up and over his shoulder, and carrying me to the bathroom for I'm sure 'hot steamy shower sex'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I had a lot going on. My grandpa who I've been living with for 6 years now passed away right before christmas, and it's been really hard moving on from it. I didn't want to do anything for a long time, but now I feel ready to get back to my life.**

**I don't know if anyone's even still interested in this story it's been so long but if you are here's the next update! I'll try and update soon!**

I was on cloud nine. Daryl was everywhere and everything, his touch, his whisper, his scent, his electric blue eyes. I couldn't get enough. Finally, I managed to escape his hold and left him in the shower alone so he could actually bath himself. I rushed to get dressed before he could try anything else and slipped out the door to wait for him outside. I crept as quietly as I could down the stairs and through the hallway to avoid catching the attention of those working inside the garage.i had to duck down when passed windows that looked into the garage or the office on the other side of the hallway. I can't deal with any of them right now, not after everything Daryl and I had just done moments before and the scene I caused this morning that they all witnessed.

Once I was outside I breathed a sigh of relief and speed walked/ran so I could hide out of sight from the open garage doors. At the safety of my car I leaned against it waiting for Daryl to catch up with me. I regretted not putting on my double layers to combat the cold December air, or at the very least blow dry my hair, it was still dripping water on the ends. I opened the door to hide from the cold wind, and froze at the sight of my packed bags.

All at once I fell off cloud nine and was back on earth, with the severity of the situation weighing down on me. Crap. Can I really stay here? Daryl's face flashed through my mind and my heart squeezed tightly inside my chest. I can't leave. I can't leave him. I slammed the door shut and leaned against the car, laying my head in my arms on the roof. Why are Cade and Austin here? How long are they staying?

"Paisley!" I looked up at the call of my name to see Daryl making his way over, his eyes squinted in concern, and his hands shoved into his pockets. His hair was still wet from our shower, hanging in his eyes, but he didn't seem to care. As he got closer he saw all my stuff in the back of my car and stepped into my personal space, pressing me lightly into the car, his hands gripped my waist tightly and he dropped his head to my neck. "You okay?" He asked lightly, almost scared to ask, or maybe scared of what my answer would be.

I breathed in deeply through my nose, breathing his familiar scent of leather and smoke, my own hands fisting his leather jacket, tugging him closer to me. "I will be, I just… what are we going to do? I've seen Cade and Austin twice now around town, and I still don't know if they've seen me or not," I whispered "I can't go back to him, I won't," Daryl's hands tightened on my waist and he pulled my tighter against him.

"I told you I'd protect you, and I will. Come on, there's some people we gotta talk to," He whispered into my ear before finally stepping away. I didn't let him get too far though, quickly latching onto his hand and holding it tight.

I gave a light laugh catching his attention and he gave me an odd look, "When did my asshole become my knight in shining armour?"

He smirked reaching over and slapping my butt, "Naw, I was always yer prince, you were just to busy chasing frogs ta see me," He winked and I laughed loudly.

"Oh good, your still an asshole," I shoved him lightly, but he caught my hand before I could pull away and walked me back to the garage, squeezing my hand tightly and sending me sly little looks.

"Who are we talking to?" I asked him my curiosity growing when instead of going to his bike we went to the office.

"Matt," was his short clipped reply and I watched as his shoulders tensed the closer to the office we got. I looked around and saw Merle, Zane, and Damian in the garage watching us, they were all in uniforms standing around some nice looking sports cars, motorcycles, and a random minivan that looked very much so out of place. Darly looked at them before nodding his head to the office and they all started to walk towards us.

Daryl didn't wait for them, marching himself into the office and dragging me in behind him. Matt looked up and studied our still wet hair and locked hands with a raised eyebrow. My face felt hot and I went to release Daryl's hand, but he simply held on tighter and pulled me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back flush against his chest. "We have a problem," He said to Matt flatly as if telling him today's high.

Matt nodded real slow, "Figured as much, Dean called me right 'bout the same time ya dragged her kickin' and screamin' up to your room," Matt said right as Merle, Damian, and Zane walked in looking confused.

Merle looked us up and down, before wiggling his eyebrows and giving me a lewd smirk. Daryl's whole family is nothing but assholes. How do they know we didn't take seperate showers just after one another! Although why would we both need to take showers after being locked in his room…

"Get your itch scratched?" Merle asked with a wink causing all the men except Daryl to laugh, even Matt gave a chuckle!

Why am I here?

I went to leave but Daryl held on tighter and pulled my body even tighter against his. "Screw you Merle!" Daryl snarled, taking some of his anger out on Merle.

Matt stood up and dropped a clipboard onto his desk loudly, "Enough! Merle, that is no way to talk to women. Now, why is it everyone barged in here!" He bellowed silencing everyone.

I took a deep breath as Daryl started talking, explaining everything, "Paisley ran away from her life in Arizona because she had this crazy abusive boyfriend. He was in some type of gun dealing business and has all types of goons working for him. This morning Paisley was on a run and saw a couple of them in town driving around. If this bastard finds out Paisley is here, he will do everything he can to get her back or kill her," Darly said lowly and I watched as the mens expressions changed from confusion and mild annoyance to disgust and anger.

Matt sat back down and shuffled some papers around. "What was the bastards name?" He asked slowly clenching and unclenching a pencil.

I shuffled my feet, oh gosh, I'm totally making mountains out of mole hills, they're going to get so mad at me. "Justin Reaves," I said softly fiddling my fingers. Matt's pencil snapped in his hand and Merle's mouth dropped. Daryl's grip suddenly tightened on my waist and he growled out a 'what?'.

"You talkin' 'bout Reaper Reaves?" Zane asked stepping back in shock.

My eyebrows scrunched up as I remember a couple of times some of Justin's "clients" called him that. I also flashed back to the horrid night that Justin beat David until he was at death's door, the way David begged for mercy, David called him Reaper that night. Tears streaming down his face, he begged for forgiveness, swore he never would have done anything if he knew I was 'Reapers Girl'. "You know him?" I asked them all, maybe Justin's influence had a further stretch than I assumed.

Damian snorted, "More like know of him,"

Matt sighed deeply and ran both his hands over his face before dragging them through his hair. "Do you have any idea who he is Paisley?" He asked in a tired voice and I was overwhelmed with guilt. Why am I dragging them into my mess?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, I can leave. These are dangerous men, I'm not going to drag you into this mess with me," I rushed out trying to break away from Daryl but he just held onto me tighter.

Daryl snorted, "Dangerous men? Honey, we're dangerous men, Reaper Reaves is a crime lord. He does everything from black market weapons, to drug dealing, to murder for hire. He has tons of customers on the deep web and he's into all kinds of shady shit. Everything about him has always been a mystery. No one knows where his headquarters are and no one's ever seen him in person," He took a deep breath to calm himself, "And we talked about this. You ain't leavin'. We'll protect you,"

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "How? You just said it yourself, he's crazy! I'm not letting you guys get yourselves killed for me. Maybe it's just best for everyone if I leave again, go somewhere he isn't," I told them feeling my eye's burn but I refused to cry.

"The only place where you can go that he isn't, is here," Matt interrupted, "Reaper has connections in 37 states, and influence over the rest. All except this one. Because _I_ keep him out," Well, that definitely caught my attention. "How much you know 'bout my business Paisley?" He asked and my stomach dropped.

What is this? I noticed the way Daryl shifted behind me, nervously, and I realized he's been hiding something from me. "You own a garage shop?" I tried to say it confidently hoping they didn't lie to me, but at the same time doubt flooded my voice. I should have known Daryl was too good to be true. Maybe I can call Marcus my cousin again. Get the FBI involved. They'll take interest when I tell them it's the Reaper I have intel on.

Merle gave a humorless laugh and shot Daryl a pitying look. "Yes, I do own and run the garage, but I have another business, a motorcycle club called Mortem." My blood ran cold at the familiar gang name. They used to be everywhere and were huge drug dealers, also known for blow out fights between other gangs over turf. But 10 years ago they disappeared off the map, there was a huge debate over whether it was the FBI who got them or some other gang. We even discussed it in my high school econ class! "You've heard of us?" I slowly nodded my head. Great, I went from one dangerous psycho to an equally dangerous asshole. What's with my taste in men? "Then you also know we closed up shop,"

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, but the minute the word left my lips I regretted it. One thing Justin made sure I knew about him, was to _never_ question him. Matt's probably the same way…

I was surprised when Matt offered a pained smile, "We dealt some kids some drugs, kids in our own neighborhood, kids we knew. They overdosed." There was a long heavy silence after that. "After that, it opened my eyes to the real damage we've been doing. I ended it. No more. Instead, we now focus on keeping Georgia safe. No gangs, no violence. We use our previous ties and knowledge about the other gangs to keep them out. Sometimes we have to show them why everyone used to fear us, why they should _still _fear us. Everyone gets the message eventually. Stay outta Georgia. Reaper is one of those who needs a refresher every once in awhile, you saying you saw a couple of his goons on our turf?" He asked straight forward.

I felt my previous tension leave. He's right, the Mortem's have been gone for years now. And it sounds like if anything they're trying to help the community. "Not just some goons, his most trusted people, his president and vice president basically," I told him and he nodded slowly rubbing his chin.

"Seems Reaper Reaves and I need to have a chat. Don't worry Paisley, you'll be safe here, we all will. This is nothing new to us, we'd be involved with or without you. This way though, you're under our protection. Lay low for a while, they probably won't be stayin' long in town. Stick close with Daryl, shouldn't be too hard," He winked at the end and I gave him a weak smile back, gripping Daryl's hand tightly. This was a lot to take in.

It was silent as everyone stood there unsure what to say or do before Merle finally broke the silence. "So, you've seen the Reapers dick? It big?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Daryl growled at him.

"All right all of you dumb asses get outta here! Paisley any other trouble, you come see me, ya hear?" I nodded and he nodded back, "Good, now all a ya! Out!"

Everyone slowly piled out before we were all standing awkwardly in the hallway and Matt angrily slammed the door shut. Marle looked between Daryl and I. "Well now that we all know you've for sure done it… Who's better Reaper or Daryl?" That seemed to be the last straw and next thing I know Daryl and Merle were wrestling on the floor.

I looked around panicking, trying to figure out what to do. I can't stop them, I turned to Zane and Damian for help, only to find them bordly watching. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled before stepping forward and trying to grab Daryl's arm. Zane was quick to spring into action and grab me.

"Oh no honey! That will do nothing but give you an elbow to the eye and give Daryl self hatred," He explained pulling me back and holding me. After a while though, they finally broke apart and laid on the floor panting heavily.

"Ya done?" I asked angrily before turning and starting to walk away to my car. What a bunch of idiots. It didn't take long for Daryl to run and catch up to me.

"Hey! Hey!" He grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Hey!" He turned me to stare into my eyes, shifting nervously, "We're good, right? About… all of that. I know it's a lot to take, being in a motorcycle gang, but it really isn't what it sounds like. We do good, we protect people," his eyes pleaded with me to believe him.

If this was a month ago, I would have been long gone. But it's not. I've grown up, matured, healed, but most importantly, I trust him. I went up on my toes and pressed my lips against his lightly. "You have nothing to fear. We'll always be good," He trailed his hands up my arms and to my hair, dragging me closer. His tongue slipped into my mouth, dancing along my own. I nibbled on his lower lip before we broke away. "My place?" I asked him, smiling and looking up at him under my lashes.

He grinned devilishly and squeezed my butt, "Thought you'd never ask,"

We quickly got in my car and started driving. It could have only been quiet for about 3 minutes before Daryl started shifting. "So… uh… who _was_ better?" He asked finally.

What the heck! "You better stop that right now or I'll kick you outta my car, asshole" I threatened but he just smirked.

"I seem to remember you telling me I was your asshole," I couldn't even argue that. He is my asshole, but still an asshole nonetheless.


End file.
